un año de amor
by tutuu
Summary: toda su vida la habia vivido en soledad,y los ultimos dos años de su vida estuvo viviendo con un hombre que lo unico que asia era violarlo, pero ahora alguien mas entro en su vida, alguien con quien vivira un año de amor...
1. Chapter 1

**Bien este fic se me ocurrió ayer durante mi examen n_n jaja asi que ps aquí lo subo para que lo puedan leer y me digan que les parece**

**CAPITULO 1**

_Fui aventado al colchón de la cama, intente levantarme pero me fue imposible, el me estaba sosteniendo de ambos brazos, intente mirarlo a la cara, me el me tenia boca abajo, intente cubrirme con una sabana, no quería que el me siguiera tocando, no lo soportaba mas, lo odia lo odio demasiado, ese bastardo me engaño diciéndome que me amaba, y yo como un completo estúpido creí en sus palabras y en el, ahora me doy cuenta de que mintió, el no me quiere a mi, el lo que quiere es abusar de mi, piensa que soy un maldito juguete que puede hacer con lo que se le da la gana pero no es así, soy un ser humano, pero el no me trata como tal, abusa e mi todos los días, me viola sin consideración alguna soy su maldito juguete sexual_

-ahhh- grito el chico peli plateado cuando el otro introdujo su miembro en el sin haberlo preparado- DETENTE- le suplicaba el chico de ojos verdes mientras apretaba las sabanas con fuerza- …POR FAVOR…ME LASTIMAS- de sus ojos comenzaban a brotar lagrimas, y el hombre sobre el no parecía importarle, no le importaba destrozar el cuerpo del italiano, lastimarlo, violarlo hasta hacerle brotar sangre de su entrada, no lo único que le importaba era satisfacer a su cuerpo.

El hombre no parecía escucharlo, al contrario lo penetraba con mas fuerza a un, de la entrada del peli pateado ya salían hilillos de sangre, pero aun así no se detenía, seguía embistiéndolo con poca delicadeza mientras el otro suplicaba por piedad, como le dolía al pobre chico, todos los días, tardes y noches era lo mismo, todavía no se recuperaba cuando ya se encontraba siendo nuevamente violado, eran tan frecuentas que el pobre no podía caminar, a todas oras sentía un gran dolor proveniente de su entrada

-…POR FAVOR DETENTE…NO SIGAS- suplicaba el chico son sus ojos llenos de lagrimas

-NO- fue la única respuesta del hombre para después correrse dentro del interior del chico

-AHHHH- le dolía, estaba herido, su ano estaba destrozado por dentro, y al sentir ese liquido en sus heridas le producía mas dolor, le ardía le dolía

- eso es para que aprendas a no desobedecerme- le decía el hombre mientras comenzaba a buscar algo en una de los cajones mientras que de la entrada del chico seguía saliendo sangre y este lloraba – la próxima ves no intentes llamar a nadie me escuchaste- le decía mientras sacaba un objeto del cajón y se acercaba al chico herido en la cama- tu no te iras de aquí entiendes- después le dio la vuelta amarro cada una de sus extremidades a cada pata de la cama terminando este con brazos y piernas abiertas

-SUELTAME PORF AVOR YA NO ME AGAS DAÑO …¡AHHHHHH!- grito el chico al sentir como el otro comenzaba a meter un objeto en su interior que después comenzaba a vibrar- SACALO POR FAVOR- le dolía, su ano se encontraba desgarrado por dentro, sus heridas le ardían por el orgasmo de aquel hombre dentro de su cuerpo y el tener ese aparato en su interior no serbia de mucho

-así te quedaras hasta que yo decida- después escucharon a alguien tumbar la puerta y a alguien entrar en la casa

-AYUDA POR FAVOR ALGUIEN AYUDEME- grito el chico de cabellos plateados pero fue callado por un golpe proveniente de aquel hombre de cabellos azules y ojos bicolor, después el hombre lo cubrió con una sabana y salió a enfrentar al intruso en su casa.

Después se escucharon varios golpes y vio como su agresor caía al ´piso y un hombre de tez blanca y cabellos negros se acercaba a el

-…por favor…ayúdeme…- suplicaba Hayato, acto seguido el hombre saco el aparato del interior de Hayato y vio como escurría sangre del chico

-tranquilo te llevaremos con un medico, - acto seguido el hombre lo envolvió con una sabana para cubrir su desnudes y lo cargo en sus brazos para después subirlo a su auto y emprender marcha al hospital – no te duermas- le decía el hombre al ver que el chico comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos- ya hemos llegado- acto seguido el hombre bajo del auto abrió la puerta del copiloto para sacar al chico, después varios doctores se acercaron a el con una camilla para que recostara al chico de ojos verdes, lo recostó y después se dirigieron adentro del hospital

-quien es usted?- le pregunto uno de los médicos a el hombre

-mi nombre es Hibari kyoya investigador y policía – le dijo mostrándole su identificación policiaca- se puede saber quien es usted?- pregunto el policía

-mi nombre es shamal, soy uno de los mejores médicos del país, y el medico para los pacientes que han sufrido de abuso sexual

-bien dr. Shamal, podría usted atender al chico que acabo de traer-

-si claro seño, bien pasemos a la habitación- acto seguido tanto el policía Hibari como el medico shamal entraron a la habitación donde el chico ya se encontraba con una bata y con varios aparatos conectados a su cuerpo que mostraban sus datos vitales

-hola soy el medico shamal y a partir de este momento tu serás mi paciente- le dijo el medico- bien me podrías decir tu nombre-

-…. Gokudera…Gokudera Hayato ….- respondió el chico mientras miraba la sabana blanca que lo cubría

-bien Hayato, te puedes recostar, necesito revisarte y según eso darte un medicamento y tratamiento adecuado – como respuesta el chico volteo a mirarlo con sus ojos llorosos y con miedo en su mirada

-…que?... no …no mas…por favor- el chico estaba bastante alterado, le aterraba que alguien le volviera a hacer daño,

-tranquilo no te pasara nada- esa voz el la conocía, era la del hombre que lo había sacado de aquel tormento- mi nombre es Hibari kyoya y soy policía… tranquilo no te pasara nada- el chico de ojos verdes pareció tranquilizarse y se recostó de lado dándoles la espalda

-que sea rápido…por favor- dijo el chico mientras se aferraba con fuerza a la almohada

-bien- después tomo un pequeño maletín donde tenia sus herramientas de trabajo- policía Hibari, podría ponerse del otro lado de la camilla, por favor , solo por comodidad del paciente- el aludido acepto y rodeo la camilla quedando frente al rostro del chicho quien no dejaba de mirarlo

-…gracias…- Hibari dirigió su mirada al chico- gracias por liberarme de ese infierno – dijo el de el cabello plateados al de ojos azules

- es mi trabajo- le contesto mientras lo tomaba de la mano- tranquilo ese hombre no volverá a hacerte daño

-gracias- dijo tomando la mano del japonés, después el doctor l levanto la bata levemente para poder ver su entrada, el chico apretó con mas fuerza la mano del japonés cuando sintió que el doctor comenzaba a revisarlo

-tranquilo no te aremos daño – lo comprendía había vivido con aquel hombre durante dos años, eso era demasiado para cualquiera, entendía por que tenia tanto miedo, durante esos 2 años lo único que le había echo aquel hombre era abusar de el a cada momento, destrozándolo por dentro haciéndolo sufrir asiéndole daño

-por dios…que te izo ese hombre- decía el doctor mientras continuaba revisándolo – bien veo que en verdad as sufrido mucho, escucha necesito meterte este pequeño aparato para ver que tan dañado estas por dentro comprendes- le dijo el doctor al joven

-…no …por favor…- decía el joven al borde del llanto, ya no quería que le metieran cosas por su retaguardia, lo odiaba

-tranquilo, es necesario, yo estaré aquí no permitiere que nada te pase- dijo Hibari mientras tomaba de la mano del chico

- en verdad me protegerás? No permitirás que nadie me agá daño lo prometes- le dijo el chico con lagrimas en sus ojos

-…si… lo prometo…yo te cuidare…- le contesto el de ojos azules, ya antes había estado con personas que también había sido violadas, pero el era distinto el era…especial… el era distinto a todos los demás

-…esta bien…- después shamal acerco una pequeña pantalla y saco un tubito que era una cámara, con cuidado comenzó a introducirla en la entrada del italiano - …auch… - le dolía, tenia sus ojos cerrados y de sus pestañas caían lagrimas

El japonés no soportaba verlo así, así que coloco una de sus manos en la cintura del chico y comenzó a dar leves masajes para que se calmara

-tranquilo, relájate – los movimientos del japonés parecieron tranquilizar al italiano y se relajo un poco mientras el doctor continuaba introduciendo la pequeña cámara

-… ese hombre es un completo desgraciado….- decía el medico mientras veía las heridas del interior del chico, en la pantalla se mostraban sus heridas, - bien… ahora lo sacare no te muevas o te puedo llegar a lastimar – con sumo cuidado comenzó a sacar la cámara hasta que la pudo sacar-…bien te apricaree unas medicinas, por favor no te muevas- el chico solo asintió mientras cerraba los ojos, con cuidado el medico continuo aplicándole en medicamento, cuando termino volvió a bajar la bata del chico - bien ya termine- pero no recibió respuesta

-se quedo dormido- dijo el japonés al mirar al chico profundamente dormido y con rastros de lagrimas en sus mejillas-

-no me sorprende, debió haber vivido un infierno en la casa de aquel hombre- comento el doctor mientras miraba dormir a su nuevo paciente – se quedara aquí la noche de hoy, mañana podrá marcharse si tiene algún lugar a donde ir- menciono el doctor shamal

-se quedara conmigo un tiempo, hasta que se decida que se le ara a el y el sr. Mukuro Rokudo – respondió Hibari mientras se libraba del agarre del italiano

-ese hombre merece cadena perpetua por lo que le izo a este pobre chico, bueno con su permiso yo me retito si necesita algo no dude en pedirlo a las enfermeras- acto seguido el medico se retito del lugar.

**Pobre chico, no me imagino cuanto a de haber sufrido en manos de ese enfermo, pero lo are pagar, pagara por haberte echo daño Gokudera, no sabes cuanto me arrepiento de no haber echo nada aquel día ase dos años, fui un idiota Hayato, cuando me di cuenta de que estabas desaparecido entre a trabajar como policía y desde entonces no e parado de buscarte y ahora logre encontrarte…lamento no haberlo echo antes…**

**Hayato … aun me recuerdas ¿?**

**Bn les gusto ¿? Díganmelo porfa dejen un review en caso de que si, sino ps para que sigo actualizando xDD **

**Espero y les haya gustado se aceptan comentarios, criticas, opiniones etc….**

**Bye besos**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

_Fui abriendo mis ojos poco a poco, los rayos del sol se filtraban entre las persianas y me daban directo a la cara, como me molesta eso, trate de darme la vuelta pero un dolor en mi retaguardia me lo impidió maldito siempre es lo mismo… cada mañana amanezco con un dolor insoportable…pero espero que esta sea la ultima ves…_

-buenos días, veo que ya despertaste- saludo shamal mientras se ponía frente al menor

-…buenos días…- saludo sin ganas el italiano- cuanto tiempo tengo que estar aquí?- pregunto el chico mientras se sentaba como podía

-hoy mismo te puedes ir, claro tendrás que estar viniendo todos los martes para revisarte y ver que tanto has mejorado- el italiano solo asintió como muestra de aprobación

-…pero…no tengo a donde ir…- confeso el chico con la cabeza gacha y el flequillo cubriéndole los ojos

-te quedaras con el oficial Hibari kyoya mientras se decide que pasara contigo y con ese hombre, o hasta que tu hermana llegue aquí- lo ultimo capto la atención de Hayato

_¿Mi hermana?…ase tanto que no la veo_

-mi hermana? Como se comunicaron con ella- pregunto el chico mientras observaba al doctor frete a el

-no fue difícil sabes, tu familia es una de las mas adineradas de toda Italia, ella a viajado a muchas parte del mundo buscándote desde hace dos años…estaba muy preocupada por ti…pero cuando le dijimos que te encontramos y que estabas en Japón, pareció alegrarse mucho, dijo que iba a tratar de llegar lo mas pronto posible aquí, pero que le tomaría por lo menos un mes, ya que necesita arreglar algunos asuntos de negocios- explico el medico mientras comenzaba a llenar el papeleo necesario para dar de alta al chico

-entiendo…por cierto donde se encuentra…am…el oficial Hibari- pregunto tímidamente el chico shamal sonrió al notar el sonrojo del joven

-fue a arreglar algunos asuntos , en lo que vine, por que no te acuestas para poder aplicarte algunas cremas y que te curas mas pronto- el chico acepto después de que shamal tuviera que prometer cerca de mil veces que no quería hacerle daño

Una hora después shamal se encontraba saliendo de la habitación, nunca pensó que ese chico tan bello pudiera llegar a ser tan violento e histérico, sin tomar en cuenta su carácter…cuando vio llegar la noche anterior, cuando lo vio el día de ayer, se le izo tan inocente, bello y frágil, pero confirmo el famoso dicho de "las apariencias engañan" por que en verdad que engañan, quien pensaría que ese mismo chico que llego echo un desastre apenas la noche anterior hoy casi lo deja sordo y saca a patadas de la habitación? el solo le había dado un cumplido, lo único que le había dicho era : "valla ya veo por que ese hombre no te dejaba en paz" bien eso no había sonado tan mal, lastima que lo había echo cuando se encontraba revisando y curando las marcas de violación del joven (en otras palabras cuando se encontraba viendo su trasero), por fortuna el joven aun no contaba con las fuerzas suficientes si no es probable que el ahora se encontrara recibiendo atención medica.

Cuando estaba por decirle a su paciente que se podía retirar cuando quisiera o mejor dicho cuando Hibari viniera a recogerlo vio como cierto japonés de ojos azules y cabellos negros entraba al hospital y se dirigía directo a la habitación de cierto italiano de ojos verdes, noto su caminado un poco mas tranquilo que la noche anterior, suponía que ya se encontraba mas tranquilo al igual que el italiano, también pudo notar que llevaba una bolsa con el, al parecer ropa, comenzó a preparar los documentos necesarios para que el chico se pudiera marchar, después de todo pronto seria año nuevo, y pasarlo en el hospital no era agradable, bueno suponía que iba a ser mejor que su navidad, ya que tenia entendido en esas fechas se encontraba en casa o manos de aquel hombre, dejando sus pensamientos atrás continuo con su labor

En la habitación….

Gokudera veía el cielo por la ventana, fue entonces que la puerta se abrió dando paso a un japonés alto, de buen cuerpo, y muy atractivo.. tenia unos hermosos ojos azules y una cabello negro hermoso a pesar de siempre ir despeinado, y con una mirada de superioridad, así como un gran orgullo, podía ser el sueño de cualquier chica…o chico

El joven en cama ni siquiera había notado la llegada del otro se encontraba absorto en sus pensamientos, Hibari al notarlo dejo caer la bolsa con ropa en una esquina de la cama, echo por el que el joven dirigió su mirada a el enseguida pidiendo una explicación del por que se encontraba ahí, tratando de disimular su sonrojo con un enojo al invadir su privacidad

-es un poco de ropa, espero y te quede, póntela no tengo todo el día- explico el de ojos azulados , al otro comenzó a palpitarle una vena en la cien,

_¿Quién se cree para darme ordenes?, de seguro es un maldito oficial corrupto como todos los demás, hmp… no se como pude esperar algo distinto de el_

-oye quien te crees que eres?... y deja de darme ordenes entiendes, podrás ser oficial y haberme ayudado ayer, pero eso no te da ningún derecho sobre mi entiendes- bien los y las enfermeras que acababan de entrar para decirle al chico que se podía marchar, salieron del lugar sin siquiera haber mencionado palabra alguna, el ambiente era muy tenso ,,Hibari tenia un aura asesina que lograba esparcir a 5 metros a la redonda alejando a cualquiera, menos al italiano quien estaba echo una furia se descargaría con cualquiera que se le pusiese enfrente si lo volvían a provocar

-y tu quien demonios te crees para gritarme- lo dijo suave pero claro, y se notaba su enojo en sus palabras y como se estaba esforzando para no aventarse sobre el chico y "morderlo hasta la muerte" sip esa era la frase que tanto caracterizaba al oficial kyoya

Bien ahora todos los médicos estaban formando trincheras para protegerse de ese par… si sobrevivían seria un milagro y algo para contar

Y después de unos segundos que parecieron eternos para los pobres empleados, se comenzaron a escuchar los gritos de ambos y después de un rato como los muebles de la pobre habitación comenzaron a ser arrojados adiestra y siniestra hasta que al final los dos parecieron llegar a un acuerdo e Hibari salió echando humo mientras que el otro se cambiaba, tiempo que aprovecho para terminar de arreglar los documentos necesarios para que el chico se pudiera marchar

Después se vio salir al joven de cabellos plateado también muy enojado y alcanzar al japonés que ya se encontraba en la puerta, lo siguió en silencio hasta que llegaron al auto de este, el primero en subir fue Hibari seguido del italiano

-abróchate el cinturón- el otro acato a regaña dientes- primero iré a mostrarte mi departamento donde te hospedaras hasta que tu hermana venga- el otro asintió en modo de respuesta e Hibari puso el carro en marcha.

En todo el camino el silencio se izo presente y fue un fiel acompañante hasta que el auto se detuvo de nuevo e Hibari bajo de el , no sin antes indicarle al italiano que lo siguiera, este aun enojado acato la orden y siguió al japonés.

_Ese idiota sigue dando ordenes como si fuera su estúpida mascota, tsk como odio que alguien me de ordenes, pero tan siquiera debo de esforzarme para llevarme bien con el, después de todo si el no hubiera aparecido en estos momentos seguiría con ese bastardo de mukuro, ojala se pudra en la cárcel….auch!._

_-_maldito pollo, bájate de mi cabeza- comenzó a gritar el de cabellos plata mientras que el japonés lo veía desde el marco de la puerta de su casa, era una escena bastante cómica, su pequeña avecilla se encontraba en la cabeza del otro ya que estaba siendo perseguida por un gato de ojos rojos (uri), el felino al tratar de alcanzar al ave también se fue sobre el chico el cual no dejaba de maldecir en contra de los dos animales

-malditos animales hijos de (censurado), váyanse a la (censurado), déjenme en paz (censurado)(censurado)(censurado)- el chico seguía peleando en contra de los dos animales mientras el japonés lo miraba sin hacer nada

**Definitivamente sigue siendo el mismo chico de antes, su carácter sigue intacto, asi como su rebeldía….sigue siendo…"un herbívoro rebelde" igual que cuando estudiábamos…igual que ase dos años…**

Finalmente el chico había caído inconsciente al piso, los rasguños del gato y el picoteo del ave habían terminándolo venciéndolo, el japonés se acerco a el y lo cargo en sus brazos introduciéndose en su departamento…

_-ahh suéltame maldito desgraciado- gritaba un chico de cabellos plateados al encontrarse acarralado entre una de las paredes de la sala y su acosador/violador/agresor_

_-no no Hayato…tienes que aprender de una ves que tu no te iras de aquí…- contesto un hombre de cabellos azules y ojos bicolor_

_-tu no eres mi dueño, no tienes ningún derecho sobre mi… cometí un gran error al aceptar vivir contigo-_

_-kufufu pero ya es demasiado tarde para retractarse, - sin cuidado alguno lo arrojo sobre el sofá que se encontraba en la sala, quedando el italiano boca abajo- y ahora veras que tu si me perteneces entiendes- ignorando los forcejeos del de cabellos plateados le ato ambas manos con un pedazo de tela que arranco de su camisa para evitar que este escapase, el chico debajo a el comenzó a llorar por impotencia al no poder hacer nada…ese hombre estaba apunto de violarlo y no había nadie que lo ayudara- tranquilo…no tienes nada de que preocuparte…por ser tu primera ves seré delicado contigo sabes?- le susurro el de ojos bicolor al mas chico debajo de el mientras lo despojaba de sus pantalones y ropa interior, Gokudera rio con ironía_

_-acaso crees que aun soy virgen- su agresor lo miro ingenuo y con un notable enojo,- pues lamento decirte que lo que querías era quitarme mi "inocencia" pues fíjate que llegaste tarde mukuro- le soltó con desprecio, aun en esa situación su orgullo prevalecía- AHHHH!-fue el sonido que emitió el italiano al sentir como mukuro comenzaba a penetrarlo sin haberlo preparado o aviso previo_

_-entonces no hay nada del porque tenga que tener cuidado contigo Hayato..- salió del interior del chico y de una estocada entro lo mas profundo que pudo en el provocando que el joven bajo de el volviera a gritar de dolor y a enterrar sus uñas en el sofá, como si eso fuera a calmar el dolor que en estos momentos sentía._

_Sin consideración alguna continuo penetrándolo con brutalidad y sin una pizca de delicadeza, no paso mucho tiempo para que de la entrada del pobre chico comenzaran a salir hilillos de sangre muestra de que aquel hombre estaba desgarrando su entrada y destrozando su interior_

_-AHH detente por favor sácalo déjame en paz MUKURO- sus suplicas no tuvieron resultado aquel hombre continuo sin importarle lo mucho que sufriera el chico de ojos verdes, quien se encontraba ahogándose en lagrimas de dolor ante aquellas brutas penetraciones_

_Mukuro Se detuvo un momento ya exhausto y dejo caer su peso sobre el del menor sin salir de su interior, Gokudera no paraba de quejarse y de llorar por aquella violación de la persona que el creía lo amaba..Pero ahora se daba cuenta de que ese hombre solamente estaba obsesionado con el_

_Sin cuidado alguno salió de el lastimando a un mas al chico…_

_-levántate- le ordeno como respuesta el joven son trabajos logro voltearse para darle la cara…miedo y dolor era lo que había en su mirada- he dicho que te levantes!- le grito provocando que el otro se asustara aun mas, el chico trato de levantarse pero inmediatamente cayo al suelo.. sus piernas no parecían responderle y el dolor era demasiado, el otro ya arto lo tomo del brazo y lo levanto a la fuerza provocando que el otro se quejara por tan brusco movimiento_

_-ven aun no e terminado contigo- dijo mientras lo arrinconaba de nueva cuenta con una de las paredes de la casa_

_-que mas quieres ya me violaste déjame ir- le grito el chico echo un desastre_

_-no aun no estoy conforme, de ahora en adelante tu te encargaras de complacerme en todo entiendes- y de nueva cuenta comenzó a embestirlo con mas fuerza contra la pared, mientras el chico trata de mantenerse de pie y no caer por el dolor, el hombre siguió con las embestida ignorando el llanto y las suplicas del italiano, de nueva cuenta sangre volvía a escurrir por las piernas del chico, pero esta ves era aun mas, a mukuro al parecer le gustaba ese color así que lo penetro con mas fuerza levantándolo ligeramente del suelo con el solo echo de haberlo penetrado… lo había echo con tanta fuerza que el chico se encontraba suspendido en el aire .._

_-AHHHH- grito el chico ya que el otro se había corrido dentro de el, acto seguido su agresor/violador/acosador salió de el y lo soltó del agarre, el italiano no pudo mantenerse en pie y cayo al suelo mientras que de su entrada escurría una mezcla de semen y sangre, pudo notar como el sofá también tenia rastros de su sangre… el dolor era demasiado como para dejarlo inconsciente pero a la vez ese era el motivo por el que estaba despierto_

_-espero que esto te haya servido de lección Hayato- le dijo aquel hombre mientras se ponía en cuclillas para poder verlo a los ojos- y aprendas a no retarme- después se puso de pie y pateo al chico que aun yacía en el suelo por el dolor para después marcharse_

_-y por cierto..vete acostumbrando esto será una rutina- hablo aquel hombre enfermo _

No por favor- lloraba un dormido Gokudera mientras rodaba por la cama de Hibari

-tranquilo despierta- pero el chico no parecía reaccionar

-GOKUDERA DESPIERTA- termino gritándole para que el otro reaccionara y así fue- tranquilo solo fue un sueño- dijo Hibari

-…un sueño…un recuerdo diría yo…- contesto el chico mientras lagrimas inundaban sus ojos, sin siquiera pensarlo comenzó a llorar abrazando sus piernas y su cabeza entre ellas… había sufrido tanto en manos de aquel hombre, los recuerdos lo invadían y lo destrozaban…tenia miedo

Hibari al verlo en ese estado lo abrazo para que se calmara, el chico de inmediato correspondió el abrazo y comenzó a llorar con mas fuerza en el pecho del japonés…este solo se limito a acariciar sus cabellos dejando que soltara todo ese dolor que llevaba dentro

Sin darse cuenta ambos habían terminado dormidos, Gokudera con rastros de lágrimas en su rostro y aferrado al cuerpo del japonés y este abrazándolo…

el viento entraba por la ventana que había quedado abierta sacudiendo las cortinas de esta, así como la luz de la luna también entraba iluminando a los dos cuerpos que yacían dormidos en aquella habitación…en aquella cama…iluminando a aquella pareja que en un pasado habían tenido la oportunidad de estar juntos pero la dejaron pasar y que ahora el destino les estaba ofreciendo una segunda oportunidad…


	3. Chapter 3

Un año de amor cap 3

Un joven de cabellos plateados comenzaba a despertar para comenzar un nuevo día, se acerco su fuente de calor durante la noche en busca de mayor comodidad, después sintió un peso extra en su cintura y una respiración en sus cabellos, poco a poco fue entreabriendo los ojos para toparse con el pecho de alguien, aun vestido…. Sonrojado subió la vista para darse cuenta que aquel hombre era Hibari kyoya…. Su sonrojo aumento al percatarse de que había dormido aferrado al cuerpo del oficial , con cuidado retiro sus manos del cuerpo de mayor e intento levantarse sin despertarlo , entonces se dio cuenta de que el peso extra en su cintura se trataba nada mas y nada menos que de uno de los brazos del oficial…

Sus mejillas se tornaron de un rojo mas intenso, no sabia que hacer, no se encontraba enojado, después de todo si habían terminado durmiendo juntos y abrazados había sido por su culpa, quería levantarse y dejar que el japonés siguiera con su sueño…pero si realizaba algún movimiento brusco probablemente lo despertaría…con cuidado levanto el brazo del mayor hasta que termino libre y con sumo cuidado se levanto de la cama y salió de la habitación..

Camino por la casa, era bastante amplia para que solo fuera habitada por una persona, todo estaba perfectamente ordenado y limpio, la mayoría (por no decir todos) de los muebles eran de color negro, quiso explorar mas la casa pero pensó que seria de mala educación, así que mejor opto por cocinar algo de desayunar, no quería ser una carga o una molestia para el japonés así que decidió ayudar con lo que estuviera a su alcance

Se dirigió a la cocina y empezó a cocinar uno ricos hot-cakes (los amo *O*)

…

-hibari hibari- una vocecita lo llamaba desde la ventana, con pesadez entre abrió los ojos para toparse con su pequeño amigo amarillo busco con la vista al peli plateado pero no lo encontró acostado a su lado, supuso que ya se había despertado, aun con sueño se levanto, era temprano las 7:00 am. Pero pronto entraría a trabajar, se levanto y salió de la habitación en busca de su nuevo huésped

Camino por los pasillos de la casa asta encontrarse con cierto peli plateado de ojos verdes cocinando, se detuvo en el marco de la puerta de la cocina observando a la figura enfrene suyo

Pareciera que nada había cambiado, su cabellos seguía igual de plateado que como lo recordaba, sus ojos igual de bellos que las esmeraldas, su piel tan suave y tersa que cuando la toco por primera ves….todo seguía igual, el no lo había olvidado, durante esos dos años, pero se preguntaba si Gokudera lo había reconocido, si sabia quien era y recordaba lo que había ocurrido en el pasado entre ellos…. Si recordaba aquella fiesta…aquella noche….. Sinceramente lo dudaba, nunca le permitió ver su rostro… era una fiesta de disfraces….. el iba vestido de el zorro y Hayato de un lindo vampiro…esa noche se quedo con la capa del disfraz del italiano, y después de esa noche nunca mas lo volvió a ver…hasta hora

-espero que sepas cocinar- dijo el japonés rompiendo el silencio y llamando la atención del peli plateado- pero nadie te esta pidiendo que lo hagas…¿Por qué lo haces?- pregunto con curiosidad el japonés, es cierto que estaba consiente de que el chico se hospedaría con el durante algún tiempo, pero no planeaba tenerlo de criado o algo por el estilo

-en primera si se cocinar, segunda como agradecimiento por tu ayuda, además no quiero ser una carga durante el tiempo que me quede aquí- respondió sin despejar la vista de la estufa

-hmp… iré a cambiarme…- aviso el japonés mientras se dirigía a su habitación, tomo una toalla y se dirigió al baño a darse una ducha

…..

Por fin el italiano había terminado de preparar el desayuno, puso la mesa y se dispuso a avisarle al japonés que ya podían sentarse a comer, se dirigió a la habitación donde supuso que se encontraría y toco la puerta… pero nadie le contesto, con algo de timidez se introdujo en la habitación pero no vio al japonés en ningún lado, vio una puerta en una de las paredes y se dispuso a abrirla, fue con algo de timidez y nerviosismo poso su mano en el picaporte, pero entonces la puerta se abrió de golpe hacia el interior de la habitación, llevándose consigo al peli plateado quien no esperaba esto.

No pudo hacer nada, aquello lo había tomado por sorpresa, solo espero tocar el frio piso, pero entonces sus ojos vieron algo que no esperaban ver…. Frente a el se encontraba el cuerpo del oficial recién bañado con solo una toalla atada a su cintura, sin poder evitarlo los colores se le subieron al rostro, y entre su nerviosismo y sorpresa termino por chochar con el cuerpo del oficial, sintió el aroma de cerezo sobre la piel del japonés, lo fresca que esta se encontraba por el recién baño, incluso llego a sentir unas cuantas gotas de agua…. Se separo un podo del mayor y lo aprecio con mas claridad…..

Sus cabellos se encontraban empapados, pegándose a su fino rostro y de ellos desprendía un agradable olor a hombre, las gotas resbalaban de las puntas y se deslizaban por la piel blanca y suave de su cuello , para seguir su recorrido por el pecho del japonés que se encontraba bastante bien formado (lavadero lavadero) , por ultimo observo la toalla atada a su cintura color purpura resaltando con el color pálido de la piel de Hibari, por un momento solo por un momento odio bastante esa toalla (igual que yo)

-ammm yo…l-lo siento… no, no sabia que te estabas bañando, es solo que yo quería avisarte que ya estaba el desayuno y te vine a buscar pero como no te vi por ninguna parte- dijo todo tan rápido que Hibari no logro entenderle nada, solo se recargo contra el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados observando como el italiano inventaba excusas tontas sin poder quitarle la vista de en sima, esto le parecía bastante divertido, nunca había visto a Gokudera Hayato tan nervioso y avergonzado por algo

**Por que se avergüenza tanto,?**

-No te puedes quedar callado?- pregunto por fin el japonés divertido por el estado del otro y en especial por sus mejillas que se encontraban teñidas de un lindo color carmesí, como respuesta el italiano se callo y bajo la mirada al darse cuenta de que no había apartado la vista del cuerpo del mayor y que este lo había notado- ahora te podrías salir de la habitación en lo que me cambio- pidió el japonés mientras le pasaba por un lado al italiano y se dirigía a su ropero

-…claro…- sin decir nada mas salió de la habitación completamente rojo, en cuanto salió de la habitación dio un largo suspiro

_por que no podía dejar de mirarlo?_

Se preguntaba internamente el italiano, después se acerco al comedor dejando todas aquellas preguntas atrás y se sentó en una delas sillas esperando que el otro saliera de la habitación.

Su espera no duro mucho, a los pocos minutos escucho como la puerta de la habitación se abría dejando ver al oficial… y valla oficial, llevaba una camisa blanca con todos los botones abrochados a la perfección, un pantalón azul marino casi negro, su cabellos igual de desordenados que siempre, en uno de sus brazos llevaba el que se suponía era su saco, y una corbata negra rodeando su cuello en un perfecto nudo, para la vista de cualquiera Hibari kyoya se veía bastante…atractivo..

-espero que sepa bien- dijo el japonés dejando su saco en el respaldo de la silla y posteriormente sentándose

-hmp, vas a seguir ablando o te vas a poner a comer- contesto el italiano , mientras comenzaba a desayunar, aunque no lo admitiera le preocupaba la opinión que tuviera el japonés acerca de la comida, así que discretamente lo observo mientras se sentaba y comía un bocado- y bien?- pregunto algo nervioso y ansioso el de ojos verdes

-….pues no esta mal…- contesto el japonés mientras comía otro bocado, bien eso no había sido del todo un cumplido…pero ya había sido algo, el también continuo comiendo….pero algo lo izo detenerse, algo que había notado pero no le había prestado atención…esos ojos….recordaba haberlos visto antes…. Ese azul…. – gracias- dijo el japonés mientras se levantaba de la mesa y se ponía su saco, el peli plateado lo imito y se levanto también.- es ora de irme- expreso el de ojos azules mientras tomaba sus llaves y caminaba rumbo a la salida

-a que ora piensas venir a comer?- pregunto el ojiverde olvidándose de sus pensamientos anteriores

-hmp…no salgo a comer- aclaro el japonés

-como de que no sales a comer?... eso no esta bien tienes que comer algo- explico o grito el italiano al japonés que ya se estaba subiendo al auto

-….salgo a comer ya que salga de trabajar…- se excuso el de ojos azules

-eso no esta bien…. Te malpasas mucho…. Dime a que ora tienes el almuerzo?- volvió a preguntar el de ojos verdes…

-si te lo digo y vengo a comer dejaras de molestar?- pregunto el de cabellos negros ya un poco desesperado por tan tonta discusión

-si…-

-a las 3, bien me voy- y sin decir mas se marcho en su auto, el italiano lo acompaño con la mirada hasta que ya no pudo mas

-bien será mejor que piense en que are de comer- dijo para si mismo mientras volvía al interior de la casa

"_En verdad esos ojos me resultan bastante familiar, esos ojos, el, ese azul…. Me recuerda a…el… a mi hombre misterioso acaso el, podrá ser?.. no hayato deja de pensar tonterías, a el lo conociste en italia es posible que se encuentre aya, solo lo confundo…._

_Solo es una simple confusión… "_

_

* * *

_

bn les gusto? spero k si en vdd xDDD y bn review? por favor xDDD

se los agradeceria mucho en vdd bno adios

bye besos


	4. Chapter 4

ufff... hasta que actulizo xD jajaja bno sin maske decir (por ke la vdd no tengo nd ke decir) les dejo el cap 4! espero y les guste ;D

* * *

**Ese herbívoro sigue siendo tan terco como siempre, y tan lindo también…. Debo de admitir que me gusta su compañía, y la noche de ayer dormí mejor que nunca, pensar que durante dos años me atormentaba su recuerdo, y ahora por fin esta el entre mis brazos, solo para mi….ojala fuera así, pero no, el no me recuerda…probablemente ni siquiera recuerde lo ocurrido aquella noche…pero yo si, lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer…**

**La habitación iluminada solo por la luz de la luna casi en penumbras, el viento frio entrando por la ventana agitando las cortinas para después chocar con nuestros cuerpos, nuestras pieles rosando y buscando un mayor contacto, la habitación llena de suspiros alejados de la música de la fiesta que había abajo, nuestros ojos llenos de pasión y deseo por poseer el cuerpo del otro….tu rostro…tus ojos…tus labios..tu piel…tu cuerpo…**

**fue una noche inolvidable, desde entonces no e vuelto a poseer otro cuerpo que no sea el tuyo, no quiero a alguien mas…te quiero a ti, quiero volver a sentir tu cuerpo bajo el mío, llenarte con mi semilla y escucharte suspirar en mi oído…. Pero no pienso obligarte, no are nada que tu no desees… y si tu no lo deseas, yo no are nada, si tu no me recuerdas, no te obligare a recordarme….aunque yo me muera por que así sea…si tu no me amas… no te obligare a amarme… si tu me llegas a odiar por recordar quien fui en tu pasado… no are nada para evitar que me odies… por que de cierta manera estarías en lo correcto, después de todo por mi culpa as sufrido mucho durante estos dos años…**

Un curioso italiano revisaba la cocina, observando con lo que esta contaba y con lo que no, mientras pensaba que podría cocinar, no tenia ni la mas remota idea, solamente sabia que tenia que ser algo especial, quería impresionar a su salvador y mostrarle su agradecimiento, decidió cocinar Spaguetti a la carbonara una comida italiana, puede que no se encontrara en Italia, pero aun así ese era su país natal y amaba su cocina

Comenzó a buscar los ingredientes necesarios y comenzó a preparar la comida, para su fortuna la alacena del oficial estaba demasiado completa, cosa que no entendía, por que tener toda la alacena completa cuando vives solo y ni siquiera comes ay, en fin eso no era asunto su yo.

El platillo a pesar de que era algo simple rápido y fácil de preparar, es un platillo muy exquisito para cualquiera. Miro e reloj y se dio cuenta de que aun faltaba mas de media ora para que el oficial se apareciera por ay para comer.

Al darse cuenta que no tenia absolutamente nada que hacer, comenzó a explorar la casa, la casa era de dos plantas, comenzó con la baja, la cual ya conocía casi por completo, contaba con una sala, comedor, cocina y una pequeña habitación que se encontraba repleta de libros de todo tipo, sin duda el oficial era aficionado de la lectura.

Entro en la pequeña librería y comenzó a observar los estantes repletos de libros, todos eran de temas diversos, tragedia, policiales, misterio, terror, suspenso y por ultimo…. Uno que otro de amor.

Reviso cada uno de los libros, sus títulos autores época entre otras cosas, tomo uno de los libros, el titulo del libro era "eternidad"

sin más comenzó a leerlo….

Se enfoco tanto en la lectura y estuvo sumido en sus pensamientos que no se percato de cómo un par de ojos azules lo miraban desde el marco de la puerta

-para esto me hiciste salir del trabajo?- pregunto el japonés asustando al de ojos verdes que no había notado su presencia en la habitación y mucho menos en la casa.

-joder! Me asustaste Hibari!- dijo algo sonrojado por su distracción el italiano mientras miraba aquellos ojos azules que le recordaban tanto a aquel chico que conoció en el pasado, que se entrego a el en mas de una forma, nunca mas lo volvió a ver…. No podía evitar sentir algo de melancolía….

Pero tampoco podía esperar mucho, nunca supo nada de aquel hombre, no recuerda con claridad sus facciones ni su cuerpo mientras lo tomaba, lo único que recordaba de aquella noche es un par de ojos azules que lo miraban con ternura, amor, pasión y lujuria… y como le susurraba en su oído un _"tranquilo… ya pasara"_ mientras poseía su cuerpo…..

-Hayato?- llamo por quinta ves el oficial, al parecer se había distraído de nuevo visualizando de nuevo el rostro de aquel hombre, pero por mas que tratara de recordarlo no podía… una mascara se lo evitaba…. Una prenda del disfraz que le prohibió de la identidad del hombre que aunque parezca absurdo se enamoro y entrego a el en una noche. – ¿estas bien? –pregunto un poco preocupado por las distracciones del chico enfrente suyo

-si… ven ya esta lista la comida- el italiano se levanto y cuando estuvo en el marco de la puerta tomo al oficial del saco para que lo siguiera… sinceramente a ambos les sorprendió la acción del italiano, aun así no hicieron nada y continuaron hasta llegar al comedor.

- has probado la comida italiana antes?- pregunto el menor curioso por la respuesta que le pudiera dar el oficial mientras serbia los platos y caminaba de regreso a la mesa

-si-

-bueno entonces supongo debes conocer este platillo no- pregunto nuevamente mientras le ponía uno de los platos al frente y el se sentaba al otro extremo del pequeño comedor de 4 sillas

- Spaguetti a la carbonara- dijo el japonés demostrando que en verdad conocía la comida italiano, el peli plateado solo asintió y lo invito a comer.

Comieron en silencio, pero uno cómodo para ambos, y si no decían algo es porque no tenían nada de que hablar, aunque eso no evitaba que ambos se miraran discretamente sin perder detalle alguno de los gestos y acciones del otro.

-llegare a las 6, para que te prepares, iremos a hacer algunas compras- comento el oficial mientras comía

-¿compras de que?- pregunto mientras paraba de comer por un momento

-no andarás todo el tiempo con esas ropas, iremos a comprarte ropa nueva- sentencio el oficial mientras miraba al menor y como este se sonrojaba lo cual comenzaba hacer un habito

-pero, no tengo dinero, no aun –

-yo pagare es parte de mi responsabilidad y obligación como oficial, además tu hermana llamo para avisar que dentro de unos días te mandaría algo de dinero… además pronto será año nuevo- contesto mientras terminaba de comer y miraba al chico sentado frente a el.

-entonces creo que aremos demasiadas compras- respondió entusiasmado, se sentía feliz de ya no estar encerrado y de ya no ser un juguete para mukuro

-si…por cierto… no cocinas tan mal herbívoro, te propongo un trato, durante el tiempo que te quedes aquí no te preocupes por nada, yo pagare todos los gastos y te protegeré mientras se decida algo sobre tu caso, a cambio te pido que tu cocines, me refiero a preparar el desayuno comida y cena, para el quehacer luego vemos ¿que dices?

-si, por mi esta bien- respondió alegremente de poder ayudar en algo al hombre que lo había salvado de un infierno –

el japonés se levanto y tomo su plato para después llevarlo al fregador donde lo lavo y lo acomodo junto con la demás vajilla, el italiano lo imito.

Regreso a la sala y tomo su saco de vuelta para ponérselo dirigirse a la puerta

-ya te vas?-

-si-

-….-

-tengo trabajo que hacer si quiero salir temprano-

-ok- contesto mientras se paraba detrás del oficial- Hibari…- el aludido volteo a verlo- cuídate…- el japonés solo izo un gesto de afirmación para después subir a su auto e irse de nuevo al trabajo

El reloj sonaba y resonaba por todo el departamento traspasando las paredes y atornillando los oídos del peli plateado marcando las 6:00 de la tarde.

Podría jurar que el sonido de las manecillas marcar los segundos se oían en todas las habitaciones traspasando las paredes y rebotando en estas hasta nuevamente llegar a sus odios.

Estaba desesperado, que el japonés no había dicho que estaría ahí a las 6? Pues ya pasaban 5 minutos de la hora acordada y ni las luces del oficial.

Solo por un momento creyó que era un completo histérico y exagerado, pero justo en ese momento el reloj marco las 6 con 6 minutos, era suficiente, ¿como diablos podía ser tan impuntual el japonés?

En ese momento escucho el motor de un auto, y después el cancel de la cochera abrirse, sin duda era el, corrió hasta la ventana de la sala y se asomo por una de las cortinas, vio como el japonés estacionaba el auto y bajaba de este para dirigirse a la puerta.

Estaba apunto de introducir las llaves por la cerradura cuando la puerta fue abierta por alguien mas desde el interior de la casa.

-hasta que llegas- le reprocho el italiano a un incrédulo Hibari que lo miraba desde el marco de la puerta

-hmp, Son las seis- se justifico mientras le mostraba la ora en su celular

-…..amm…- no pudo evitar sonrojarse, esa un hecho, en verdad era un histérico exagerado, después de todo apenas habían pasado 6 minutos de la ora acordada

-vamos- le indico el mayor mientras se dirigía de nueva cuenta al auto con el italiano siguiéndole, el japonés subió al auto y el menor lo imito – abróchate el cinturón- le indico mientras el lo hacia con el suyo y encendía el automóvil

Una ves estuvieron listos salieron de la casa y se pusieron en marcha al centro comercial, el menor no perdía detalle alguno del camino, aunque los últimos dos años hubiera estado viviendo en Japón, jamás salió de la casa en la que lo mantenían cautivo se podría decir que era su primera visita oficial a Japón.

Miraba todo, la gente pasar, los edificios, las construcciones, los jardines… las parejas pasar… una pareja de jóvenes no se escaparon del enfoque de unos ojos esmeralda que los miraba con dulzura, resentimiento, celos dolor… por que aquella pareja le recordaba a su "cuento de hadas" con mukuro…

pero después de todo, cada historia cuenta con una tragedia, y la suya fue una muy grande… pero también existe un príncipe azul en cada cuento de hadas… para el su príncipe si se había presentado… pero se marcho sin luchar contra el dragón que mantenía prisionera a la princesa en la torre… solo lo despertó de su eterno sueño, pero nunca llego el momento en que escapara con la princesa y vivieran felices para siempre…

El vivió atrapado en un mundo de mentiras que mukuro había creado del cual no podía salir, del que ni siquiera se percato que se encontraba, y ese chico de ojos azules se apareció en su vida y le mostro el amor verdadero, lo despertó de aquella ilusión… pero eso fue todo… nunca lo saco de la ilusión… lo dejo hay … jamás volvió… jamás lo rescato…

_después de todo los cuentos de hadas no existen ¿verdad?..._

* * *

_¿review?_


	5. Chapter 5

perdon por la tardansa xD  
es que se me olvida que tengo que actualizar aqui xD

aparte de q todo esta en ingles y no entiendo nada ¬¬

* * *

CAPITULO 5

Llegaron al centro comercial, se encontraba lleno de personas que al igual que ellos realizaban las compras para año nuevo, Gokudera observaba todo fascinado con sus orbes verdes sin perder detalle alguno, había vivido tanto tiempo encerrado, encarcelado que le emocionaba estar libre de nuevo, y el mundo parecía inmenso para el, parecía no tener ni principio ni fin.

Su primera parada fue el supermercado, donde realizaron las compras necesarias, estas estuvieron a cargo del menor, después de todo el era el encargado de la cocina.

Al terminar las compras necesarias, que en realidad no eran muchas ya que el japonés tenía bastante equipada su casa, se dirigieron a comprar ropa para el menor, este ante uno que otro reproche accedió y comenzó a comprarse ropa, no quería comprar demasiada, no quería ser una carga para el mayor, pero este tenia razón no podía vivir con solo un cambio de ropa hasta que su hermana le mandara dinero.

-en cuanto tenga dinero, te lo pagare todo – dijo el de cabellos platas tras salir de la tienda con unas cuantas bolsas de ropa, y según el no quería comprar mucho, solo lo necesario, el japonés rio ante el comentario y ver la gran cantidad de bolsas que entre los dos cargaban.

Se dirigieron al estacionamiento a guardar todo el auto del mayor.

El japonés no despejaba su mirada del menor, como veía todo fascinado, vivir tanto tiempo encerrado había echo que olvidara como era estar en el alrededor, había olvidado lo azul que el cielo podía ser, los miles de aroma que su olfato podía percibir al caminar por la calles del centro de la ciudad y la cantidad de colores que con sus ojos podía apreciar, sonrió para si mismo al poder ver de nuevo al menor, al verlo libre y…¿feliz? ¿hayato estaba feliz?... una sonrisa adornaba su rostro mientras veía la nieve caer… es cierto.. hayato nunca había visto que nevara, esta era su primera visita oficial a Japón.

-ven sígueme – pidió el oficial tras cerrar el auto, el italiano lo miro incrédulo, pero después acato la orden y siguio al mayor que caminaba por las calles repletas de personas de la ciudad.

Llegaron hasta una escuela, una secundaria.

-para que vinimos aquí?- pregunto el de ojos verdes mientras observaba la escuela cubierta de nieve y uno arboles sin hojas adornándola por el invierno…

"_esta escuela…yo… ya la e visto…"_

-vamos – le dijo el mayor mientras lo tomaba del brazo y entraban en la escuela, el menor no dio nada, solo se limito a observarlo todo..

"_no jamás e estado aquí… tal ves.. me confundí"_

Subieron por los pasillos hasta llegar a la azotea del edificio, el de ojos azules abrió la puerta y hay se encontraban , en el techo… desde hay se veía todo, la ciudad, la nieve caer, el sol comenzando a ocultarse y una que otra estrella que comenzaba a salir… todo era silencio, una vista perfecta… un lugar en el que solo se encontraban ellos…un momento perfecto…

-desde aquí…todo se ve hermoso…- dijo el menor mientras se acercaba a la cerca que rodeaba la azotea y lo observaba todo

-me gusta venir aquí cuando los alumnos se han ido- confeso el mayor mientras se acercaba al de cabellos platas

-…- no contesto solo continuo contemplando todo a su alrededor, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro mientras sus ojos se llenaban de ilusión…

-hayato…- susurro el mayor, el aludido volteo y se topo de nuevo con ese par de ojos azules que le traían tantos recuerdos…que lo hacían volver dos años atrás y recordar aquella noche en la que se entrego a un desconocido…

"son iguales…tal ves….puede ser…"

Lentamente, dudoso y avergonzado el italiano se fue acercando al japonés hasta quedar frente de el,

" es posible que tu y el sean la misma persona?"

-….kyoya…- el menor se a armo de valor y a besado al oficial, este, se sorprende, pero después al sentir esos labios rosas carmín sobre los suyos de nuevo… al sentir esa agradable sensación recorrerle el cuerpo como hace dos años… se olvida de todo, de todo y de todos, se entrega al beso y toma al menor de la cintura, lo atrae a su cuerpo y lo abraza, lo abraza con fuerza para jamás dejarlo ir… - eres tu…- susurro el menor mientras termina el beso y baja la mirada - ¡eres tu! – le reprocha al oficial mientras su voz se comienza a quebrar por el llanto

-hayato…tranquilízate – pidió el oficial al notar como este se comenzaba a alterar

- no! ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?-reclamaba el menor mientras se aferraba a la camisa del oficial y en sus ojos comenzaban a acumularse las lagrimas

-que esperabas que te dijera, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que tu me recordaras – respondió el japonés mientras se comenzaba a sujetar con mas fuerza del menor, por que el miedo comenzaba a apoderarse de nuevo en el, tenia miedo de perderlo de nuevo como dos años atrás, no quería que la historia se volviera a repetir.

-…como podría haberte olvidado… como olvidar a alguien de quien en verdad me enamore y me entregue en tan solo una noche…- dijo el de ojos verdes mientras bajaba la mirada para que el mayor no pudiera ver el sonrojo en su rostro y como una lagrima había escapado de sus ojos– porque… no me buscaste después de aquella noche? ¿Por qué te olvidaste de mi? – pregunto el de ojos verdes con la mirada aun clavada en el piso

-hayato...lo siento, yo en verdad te busque, quise hablar contigo después de aquel dia, pero mukuro me dijo que habías decidido irte con el… y por alguna razón…termine creyéndole… y…después me ofrecieron venirme a trabajar aquí en Japón…acepte…pensé que quizás de esa manera me podría olvidar de ti...

-….yo jamás te olvide…después de esa noche…tuve la esperanza de que me volvieras a buscar, pero eso jamás sucedió! Durante mi cautiverio al lado de mukuro cada noche soñaba por que me rescataras, pero los días pasaban y eso jamás sucedia…

-lo siento…- se disculpo el de ojos azules mientras bajaba la mirada y buscaba refugio en el cuello del menor – desde que me entere que estabas desaparecido no pare de buscarte y me arrepentí de no haberme esforzado mas para volver a verte, me culpe por lo sucedido

-no sabes la falta que me hiciste hibari-

No dijeron nada mas durante el resto de su estancia en la azotea de la escuela, solo se sentaron el el piso mientras seguían viendo la nieve caer y el sol ocultarse, las estrellas aparecer y la luna iluminando la noche… hasta que… el menor termino por quedarse dormido entre los brazos del japonés.

-hayato….lo siento…- después cargo al italiano entre sus brazos hasta llegar al auto y después a su casa donde entro y deposito el cuerpo dormido del extranjero sobre las sabanas blancas de su cama – descansa…- le susurro y después deposito un beso en la frente del de ojos verdes… y sin hacer o decir mas salió de la habitación.

Ya había pasado cerca de una ora que llevaba acostado en aquel sofá… era definitivo era demasiado incomodo, ya había tratado de mil maneras distintas dormir pero ninguna había logrado, fue entonces que mientras escuchaba las manecillas del reloj marcar los segundos y el viento entrar por la ventana agitando las cortinas escucho el ruido de la puerta de su habitación abrirse

-hibari- escucho la voz de hayato, inmediatamente volteo topándose con el menor parado en el marco de la puerta - ….duerme conmigo…- el oficial solo pudo verlo con incredulidad -…tengo…tengo miedo..- confeso el menor mientras bajaba la mirada y una lagrima caia de sus mejillas, había tenido otra pesadilla, los recuerdos de aquel hombre y la manera en que tantas veces lo había violado regresaban a su memoria llenándolo de miedo y pánico, ahuyentando su sueño y asustándolo

Hibari ni pudo negarse, solo se levanto de aquel incomodo sofá y camino hasta quedar frente del menor

-siempre te protegeré herbívoro- le susurro en su oído y después ambos entraron a la habitación y se metieron bajo las sabanas para disponerse a dormir

-gracias-murmuro el de ojos verdes mientras se acurrucaba entre los brazos del japonés y se aferraba al pecho de este -…durante aquellos dos años….siempre tuve la esperanza de volver a verte…-

-…me amas- pregunto el mayor mientras miraba fijamente aquellas orbes verdes esperando una respuesta

-yo…..jamas deje de hacerlo – confeso el italiano y después sintió unos cálidos labios sobre los uyos, rodeo el cuello ajeno con sus brazos atrayéndolo mas a su persona, sintió las manos del mayor apoderarse de su cintura –nhhh…- solto un leve gemido al sentir como la lengua del mayor exploraba su boca y aquellas manos acariciar sus caderas y recorrer su cintura

Fue entonces que se detuvo y alejo al mayor de su cuerpo - ..no…no aun… - pidió el menor mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración, aun no estaba listo para entregarse a hibari, aunque el le había quitado su virginidad dos años atrás no estaba seguro de hacerlo de nuevo, aquellos dos años fueron un tormento y tenia miedo..tenia miedo de que lo lastimaran de nuevo, aquellas veces que fue forzado lo seguían y le robaban el sueño por las noches…no…aun no estaba listo.

-tranquilo, jamás te obligare…- le susurro el japonés al menor – esperare a que estés listo hayato..- y después de aquellas palabras se besaron, pero sin llegar a nada mas… y después finalmente cayeron dormidos bajo el cansancio y la falta de aire

"**me recuerdas, aun me amas pero…. ¿aun es tiempo?"**

* * *

**¿review?**

**aww tsukume graciias por recordarme actualizar xD**


	6. Chapter 6

el italiano fue despertando, nuevamente sintió uno de los brazos del mayor rodeando su cintura, una sonrisa escapo de sus labios, se acurruco mejor entre los brazos del adulto y se quedo mirando aquel rostro….admirándolo….

poco a poco noto como el japonés comenzaba a despertar, de inmediato el menor se acerco a él y le dio un tierno beso para terminarlo de despertar, Hibari correspondió al beso al saber de quién se trataba y lo atrajo más a su cuerpo

-hayato, será mejor que me vaya a dar una ducha, tengo que ir a trabajar –comento el japonés mientras dejaba de besar al menor

- si claro…ire a preparar el desayuno – contesto sonriente el menor mientras salía de la cama y de la habitación rumbo a la cocina

-…si…aun es tiempo…no te dejare ir de nuevo Hayato…- susurro el oficial después de ver marchar al italiano, después se levanto y se dirigió a la ducha

-bien…¿que cocinare? – se preguntaba Gokudera mientras veía toda la comida en el refrigerador y no se decidía por nada, entonces dirigió su vista al reloj y se dio cuenta de que no le daría tiempo de cocinar mucho, así que opto por hacer unos ricos sándwich mientras en su mente recordabas la noche de ayer, en la que había dormido en los brazos de su amado, aquella que tanto espero y que por fin había llegado – Hibari….ti amo…- susurro débilmente mientras seguía cocinando y escuchaba el agua de la regadera correr en señal de que el oficial se estaba bañando

El japonés termino de ducharse y salió, tomo su uniforme y se vistió, para después dirigirse a la cocina donde sabia encontraría al menor, lo encontró poniendo dos platos sobre la mesa, se acerco a el y lo tomo de la cintura mientras le robaba un beso

-amm…etto…hibari será mejor que comas o llegaras tarde al trabajo – le reprocho haya mientras se alejaba levemente del oficial con el rostro sonrojado

-…hmp…tienes razón –respondió mientras tomaba asiento , ambos desayunaron en silencio, cuando el japonés termino se levanto de la silla y se dirigió a la puerta, siendo seguido por el menor

-¿ a que horas vienes a comer? – pregunto el italiano de ojos verdes mientras le ayudaba al mayor a ponerse el saco

- a las tres de la tarde estaré aquí – respondió mientras terminaba de ponerse el saco – te dejo el mi numero de celular, cualquier cosas me llamas herbívoro~ - la última palabra capto la atención del peli plateado

_"herbívoro~ …así es como me llamo aquella noche…así es como me apodaste…"_

-….bien…- contesto mientras recibía la tarjeta del japonés donde venían sus datos – aquí te espero para comer….- dijo el menor mientras se paraba de puntitas para poder alcanzar los labios del oficial y darle un beso de despedida

-…hasta luego…herbívoro~ - se despidió Hibari, para después salir de la casa, subir a su auto

marcharse rumbo a su trabajo dejando solo a Gokudera en la casa…

y…asi pasaron el día, sin hace mucho en realidad, se limitaban a hablar un poco cuando estaban juntos, solo…solo disfrutaban la compañía del cuerpo opuesto,

A hayato le gustaba ver trabajar a hibari detrás de su escritorio, mientras que a hibari le gustaba ver al menor cocinar…esas eran sus actividades …

**"mañana es año nuevo…"**

- Gokudera….mañana es fin de año, y como jefe de la estación de seguridad en Japon me toca organizar la fiesta de año nuevo esta ves – dijo el joven azabache con pesadez, nunca le habían gustado las celebraciones por que suele haber muchas multitudes, y ahora tenía que organizar una.

- ¿y bien? ¿Aquí será la cena? – preguntó el menor mientras ponía su total atención en el oficial

-si, me temo que si, así que, ¿me podrías ayudar con la cena? – pregunto el japonés mientras miraba aquellas hermosas orbes verdes

-claro, aquí hay comida suficiente, así que no tendremos que ir de compras de nuevo- contesto sonriente y emocionado, agradecía que su hermana fuera tan buena chef y que en ocasiones cuando era mas joven le pusiera a ayudarle un poco en la cocina.

- esta bien, pero cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en pedirlo herbívoro – contesto hibari mientras seguía concentrado en aquel montón de papeles

-….hibari…sabes algo…- interrogó el menor mientras desviaba la mirada - …aquella noche…en la que nos conocimos….- los recuerdos nuevamente comenzaron a llegar a la mente del japonés, el aire agitar las cortinas, la luna iluminando la habitación, las mascaras, el cuerpo bajo de el… - me gustaría repetirla, pero…tengo miedo… Mukuro me izo demasiado daño…me gustaría poder complacerte…pero… no se si pueda volver a tener relaciones con alguien…no se si sea capas de soportarlo…tengo…tengo miedo…- termino de decir el menor mientras bajaba la mirada, amaba a hibari, estaba seguro de ello, pero…tenia miedo, miedo a volverse a entregar y que le hicieran daño, los recuerdos de esos dos años que permaneció en cautiverio lo atormentaban a cada momento

-…- el japonés no respondió, y el silencio se izo presente, el de ojos azules y ojos negros se levanto de su asiento que se encontraba detrás del escritorio, camino hasta el sofá en el que se encontraba – hayato… - llamo el mayor una ves que se encontró frente el italiano, pero aquellas orbes verdes se negaban a mirarlo- mírame- pidió el oficial, pero aquellas joyas verdes lo desafiaban, cansado el japonés tomo con una de sus manos el rostro del chico extranjero y lo obligo mirarlo…lagrimas, miedo, temor, vergüenza…eso es lo que sus ojos azules pudieron observar en los ojos del menor –jamás te obligaría…- dijo tratando de calmarlo, sabia que aquellos días en los que era violado atormentaban al extranjero, aunque este no se lo dijera, lo sabia, lo notaba cuando en las noches, por momentos se aferraba con mayor fuerza a su pecho, lo había escuchado sollozar cuando se duchaba, tenia miedo, miedo a sufrir de nuevo, temor a ser engañado, y vergüenza, vergüenza al sentir que no era capas de complacer físicamente a la persona que amaba… - esperare el tiempo necesario herbívoro~ - dijo hibari mientras limpiaba aquella lagrima que había osado salir de los ojos del menor y recorrer su rostro.

-…hi-hibari…- dijo débilmente el menor, lo amaba, sabia que el no era como Mukuro..pero… ¿Quién dijo que olvidar es fácil?, no, no lo es…

-….ti amo herbívoro~ - susurro Hibari sorprendiendo al de ojos verdes, se acerco hasta el y lo cargo hasta su habitación, donde lo deposito en la cama con ternura y después lo abrazo por la espalda esperando calmarlo, ahuyentar todas aquellas pesadillas que lo atormentaban por las noches –

- …gracias…- dijo el menor mientras bajaba la mirada, el japonés lo miraba con ingenuidad- ...gracias por todo~ - dijo el menor, después con cuidado, se dio la vuelta para encarar aquellas orbes azules, con timidez, tomo la mano de hibari que se encontraba sobre uno de sus hombros y la movió hasta dejarla sobre su cintura, el sonrojo no tardo en aparecer sobre las mejillas del italiano.

El mayor no pudo evitar reprimir la sonrisa que se forjo en sus labios, lo estaba logrando, poco a poco, el menor se abría mas a el, pero, el pasado aun lo perseguía, pero..el era hibari kyoya, no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente, lograría devolverle aquella confianza y alegría que caracterizaban al menor que lo caracterizaban cuando apenas eran dos chiquillos.

_"….el viento soplaba agitando las cortinas, la luz de la luna iluminaba nuestros cuerpos, tu cuerpo sobre el mio, tus manos acariciándome, haciéndome sentir..amado, brindándome placer..….el….mukuro, sobre mi cuerpo, haciéndome daño, violándome….recuerdos…solo son eso…recuerdos….buenos y malos, tu y el…yo…tengo miedo…"_

**"….aun…aun es tiempo…tengo tiempo…"**

* * *

~cena de año nuevo~

Todo estaba listo, la comida, la casa estaba en orden, música, la bebida. El japonés estaba arreglando unos últimos detalles afuera de la habitación esperando a que el menor se terminara de arreglar.

-hacia tanto tiempo que no usaba un traje- dijo el menor mientras salía de la habitación con un traje de color negro muy elegante, debajo del saco portaba una camisa blanca y para terminar una corbata color plata que asía juego con el color de sus cabellos-me ase recordar los estúpidos bailes los que mi hermana me obligaba a ir con ella -

-…hmp, es una buena manera de empezar el año,¿ no lo crees?- dijo el de cabellos negros mientras miraba lo bien que se veía el traje en el menor, muchas veces las personas suelen decir "ohh que bien te ves con ese vestido" pero, este no era el caso, aquí bien un diseñador de moda podría decir "OMG que bien luce este traje en ti! ¡no te gustaría ser mi modelo para la edición de verano?"

-tsk, usted también se me muy bien oficial- comento el menor mientras recorría el cuerpo del mayor con la mirada y de manera inevitable un color carmín comenzó a posarse sobre las mejillas de tan codiciado uke

-hmp, gracias herbívoro- miro a la persona frente de el, el aroma a la loción que llevaba el menor lo invadió por completo, acaricio sus cabellos, la suavidad de aquellas hebras incitaron a sus dedos a perderse en ellas, miro aquellos ojos verdes, aquel par de joyas que lo hipnotizaron, que lo mantienen atrapado en un hechizo, en el mas grande de ellos… al cual, muchos le temen, tan difícil de encontrar, y una ves encontrado, tan difícil de escapar de el…aquello a lo cual, nosotros, las personas le conocemos como…amor…poco a poco, el japonés fue acercando su rostro al contrario, sus respiraciones comenzaron a mezclarse, lentamente, el italiano comenzó a cerrar sus ojos, se permitió el lujo de dejarse llevar, de…no pensar…de solo actuar

_"a la mierda todo…"_

Dingdong

-…creo..que sera mejor ir a abrir, de seguro son los invitados- comento el extranjero mientras bajaba la mirada y se alejaba del rostro del japonés

**"tan cerca…"**

-si…- dijo el japonés mientras se alejaba del menor antes de volver a sucumbir en sus impulsos - será mejor que vaya a abrir – después camino hasta la puerta y la abrió

-hey kyoya, hace tanto que no nos vemos – saludo un sonriente rubio de ojos color miel

-hmp, lo mismo dijo cavallone - saludo el japonés mientras sonreirá autoritaria mente

-que ¿no me dejaras pasar?- preguntó el nuevo invitado

-adelante-respondió el japonés mientras se quitaba de enfrente de la puerta y permitía pasar a aquel hombre junto con otro mas

- ...hola…gokudera hayato…- saludo el rubio en un perfecto italiano al menor, quien se sorprendió al escuchar a alguien hablar italiano

-…hola, usted me conoce- devolvió el saludo y no dudo en preguntar

-jaja claro, yo soy el jefe de la seguridad de italiana, así que como tu eres italiano, conozco tu caso a la perfección, además de que…bueno…tu hermana es mi novia-

-¿que mi Bianchi que!? – pregunto, y grito el menor de los presentes

-no mientas cavallone, llevas años cortejándola y siempre te termina golpeando -se burló el de ojos azules bajando el animo del recién llegado

-ja que ánimos kyoya, pero eso es por que desde que desapareciste hayato, ella no a parado de buscarte, no se a dado tiempo para ella, pero ahora que has aparecido, tengo una oportunidad ¿no?

-…supongo, Bianchi tiene derecho a ser feliz- respondió el de ojos verdes mientras recordaba a su hermana

-a por cierto, tu hermana, la señorita Bianchi te manda esto – dijo el rubio mientras le entregaba un sobre al menor con una carta y un dvd – y esto – concluyo entregándole también un regalo – dice que lamenta no haber podido venir, pero que esta muy feliz de que ya estés a salvo-

-gracias- murmuro gokudera al aceptar el paquete…

Poco a poco mas y mas oficiales comenzaron a llegar a la fiesta, pronto la música comenzó a sonar, las parejas comenzaron a bailar en la sala mientras otros se encontraban asaltando el mini bar que había en casa del japonés.

La hora de la cena llego, y todos tomaron asiento, hibari en la cabecera de la mesa, gokudera a su derecha y cavallone a su izquierda, todos comenzaron a comer, hasta que el reloj marco las doce de la noche.

-bien es ora del brindis- comento el rubio mientras todos tomaban sus copas – salud- todos los presentes comenzaron a brindar, y poco a poco tomaron cada quien sus doce uvas y conforme las comían pedían un deseo por cada una..en un total de…12 deseos…

_"solo tengo un deseo…quedarme contigo"_

**"que nada nos vuelva a separar"**

**_"….que te quedes a mi lado…"_**


	7. Chapter 7

Finalmente todas las personas poco apoco comenzaron a marcharse del lugar, quedando solo los mas cercanos amigos del oficial Hibari Kyoya.

-bien Kyoya, esta a sido una estupenda cena- dijo Dino mientras se sentaba en uno de los sofás de la sala-mis felicitaciones al chef- comento mientras sonreía dulcemente al italiano

-gracias- contesto el chico de ojos verdes con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro, ese rubio idiota se estaba ganando su cariño

-bueno, es hora de marcharnos- comento el italiano de rubios cabellos mientras se ponía de pie seguido de sus acompañantes

-hasta luego Kyoya, Hayato- se despidió con un cordial apretón de manos del japonés

-cuídate- respondió el menor de cabellos plateados

-no te tropieces bajando los escalones- ante este comentario el chico de ojos miel no puedo evitar reír al recordar lo torpe que podía llegar a ser con un par de copas encima .

Sin decir mas, se subió a su auto y se marcho junto el resto de las personas que quedaban

En ese momento como por arte de magia, o del destino si es que creen en el, aquella canción que ambos conocían comenzó a sonar en el toca discos, la dulce melodía inundo la casa entera.

Ambos la identificaron al instante se trataba de:

….one year of love de queen…..

_Solamente un año de amor_

_Es mejor que una vida sola_

-herbívoro… ¿me concederías el honor de bailar esta pieza? – pregunto Hibari volteando a mirar a su amado

-…claro…-respondió el menor un poco sonrojado,

Hibari coloco una de sus manos en la cintura del italiano, y con la otra tomo una de las manos del menor depositándola en su hombro

_Solamente un año de amor_

_Es mejor que una vida sola_

Ambos se tomaron la mano libre del otro, quedando en la típica posición de vals, lentamente Hibari se comenzó a balancearse al ritmo de la música, dejando que esta invadiera sus sentidos por completo

_Un momento sentimental en tus brazos_

_Se parece a una estrella fugaz directamente a mi corazón_

Gokudera se dejo llevar por los movimientos de su pareja, se dejo guiar por el, depositó toda su confianza en aquel hombre…simplemente…se olvidó de todo…del pasado, dejó de pensar en el futuro y solo se enfocó en el presente

_Esto es siempre un día lluvioso sin ti_

_Soy un preso del amor dentro de ti_

-…sabes….desde aquella fiesta de disfraces, tu has sido el único protagonista de mi amor- confesó el mayor mirando atentamente aquellas orbes verdes que lo hipnotizaban por completo

_Me deshago todo alrededor de ti, si_

_Mi corazón grita a tu corazón_

-….¿de verdad? – preguntó con ingenuidad, el mayor simplemente asintió mientras le robaba un beso de aquellos dulces labios rosas.

_Estoy solo pero tú puedes salvarme_

_Mi mano se extiende hacia tu mano_

-Hibari… ti amo…-

Susurra el menor cerca de uno de los oídos del japonés, como si le estuviera contando un secreto demasiado valiosos como para que los demás se enteren de el, un secreto que solo ellos dos conocían.

_Tengo frio pero tu enciendes el fuego en mi_

_Mis labios buscan tus labios_

_Estoy hambriento por tocarte_

Lentamente sin saber el como o el porque comenzaron a avanzar rumbo a la habitación, buscaron los labios del contrario y los devoraron con desesperación, como si su vida dependiera de ello, tratando de regresar el tiempo, de repetir aquella noche que ocurrió hace dos años atrás.

Las manos del menor comenzaron a descender por los fuertes brazos del mayor acariciando los músculos de este.

_Hay tanto sin entender_

_Y todo lo que puedo hacer es rendirme en este momento_

_Solamente rendirme…_

Dejo todo atrás, aquellos malditos recuerdos que duraron dos años los olvidó por unos instantes, es como si Hibari combatiera contra esas pesadillas y miedos que habitaban en su interior.

Lentamente ambos se dejaron caer sobre el colchón, el oficial sobre el cuerpo del menor.

Hibari se aflojó el nudo de la corbata, hacía que se le fuera mas rápido el aliento durante aquellos largos besos que se daba con el menor.

Gokudera sintió como Hibari paso una de sus manos por su espalda hasta llegas a la parte baja de esta, sin dudarlo y con un poco de timidez comenzó a quitarle el saco a el oficial sin despegar un solo momento sus labios de los contrarios, no quería detener aquel contacto.

_Y nadie alguna vez me dijo que el amor dolería tanto_

_Ohh si, esto duele_

Duele el hecho de recordar aquella primera ves, aquel amor que fue interrumpido por la aparición de un nuevo personaje en la historia.

Aquel hombre de ojos bicolor hizo su aparición estelar y presiono la tecla de STOP en el control remoto del corazón de ellos dos.

Y así lo izo permanecer durante dos largos años, hasta que finalmente el japonés regresó y el destino fue quien pulsó el play

_Y el dolor esta tan cerca del placer_

_Y todo lo que puedo hacer es rendirme a tu amor_

_Solamente rendir a tu amor_

Los besos comienzan a dejar a la ternura atrás y es remplazada por la pasión, las caricias comienzan a hacer su entrada estelar en aquella bella noche de luna llena.

Dejo de devorar aquellos labios y paso a saborear el cuello del menor mientras este se aferraba con fuerza a las sabanas y unos cuantos jadeos lograban escavar de sus labios.

-hi-hibari- gimió el italiano mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento, pero cada ves que comenzaba a normalizar su respiración, los labios del mayor encontraban otra forma de robárselo, como volviendo a posarse sobre sus labios o morder el cuello ajeno.

Sintió como aquellas fuertes y firmes manos comenzaron a recorrer sus piernas, pidiéndoles el acceso y que estas se abrieran para el…

-no- se detuvo en seco y empujo el cuerpo del japonés –detente- pidió el menor mientras se sentaba en la cama y se abrochaba de nuevo la camisa

-….¿que sucede?...- preguntó el japonés algo sorprendido, no se esperaba aquella reacción, iban tan bien, estaba tan cerca de volver a hacer ese cuerpo suyo.

-yo…lo siento no puedo- respondió avergonzado el italiano mientras bajaba la mirada, no tenia el valor suficiente para mirar aquellas orbes azules.

Hibari no dijo nada, simplemente se acerco al menor

-mírame- pidió el mayor, pero Hayato se negaba a levantar la mirada

-Hayato por favor mírame- repitió el oficial, pero al ver poca respuesta tomo una con una de sus manos el mentón del menor y lo obligo a levantar el rostro, en un instante sus miradas chocaron, azul y verde.

-tranquilo…no te pienso presionar- dijo de manera dulce, sabia lo difícil que era para Hayato entregarse de nuevo después de todo el daño que aquel hombre de cabellos índigos le había hecho.

-…es que…. No entiendes, yo…en verdad quisiera pero al final hay algo que me lo impide- dijo al borde del llanto, sentía que en cualquier momento se derrumbaría nuevamente.

-…Hayato- llamo el japonés a su amado, lo miro por unos largos segundos sin decir nada y después beso aquellos labios rosas y suaves con delicadeza, como si besara a una muñeca de porcelana con temor a que esta se rompiera en mil pedazos.

Inconscientemente Gokudera rozo su rodilla con la entrepierna del mayor y no pudo evitar bajar la mirada al sentir el bulto que se escondía bajo aquellos pantalones oscuros.

-bueno, será mejor que me de una buena ducha de agua fría- sonrió Hibari antes de marcharse al cuarto de baño y desaparecía dentro de este.

_Solamente un año de amor_

_Es mejor que una vida sola_

_Un momento sentimental en tus brazos_

_Se parece a una estrella fugaz directamente a mi corazón_

_Esto es siempre un día lluvioso sin ti_

_Soy un preso del amor dentro de ti_

_Me deshago todo alrededor de ti, si_

_Y todo lo que puedo hacer es rendirme en este momento_

Cuando el japonés salió del baño después de su larga, larga ducha de agua helada encontró como su amado ya se encontraba durmiendo en su cama.

Sonrió por le hecho de tenerlo aquí a su lado de nuevo.

Se recostó en la cama junto a su amado y se cubrió con la colcha, abrazo al menor por la cintura, lo atrajo a el, este seria un buen año sin duda, algunos dicen que cuando algo empieza bien siempre puede mejorar, y definitivamente esto había empezado bien.

Aquí estaba el, con el italiano dormido a su lado.

¿Qué podría estar mal?

Y aunque algo lo estuviera, sabia que podían superarlo todo, su amor había permanecido, aquella llama nunca se apago durante esos dos años de tormenta y ahora tampoco lo aria.

A la mañana siguiente el joven de lacios y bellos cabellos plateados fue despertando.

Poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos, aquellos bellos ojos color verde esmeralda, tan hermosos como su dueño y tan valiosos como un par de joyas.

Giro su cuerpo y se dio cuenta de lo sola que se encontraba la cama, pues, el era el único que yacía en esta, el oficial no estaba a su lado durmiendo.

Un rastro de tristeza y culpabilidad apareció en sus ojos.

"_seguramente fue por mi, por no haber podido seguir adelante y olvidar el pasado"_

Se repetía una y otra ves el italiano culpándose por lo sucedido, finalmente se levanto fue en ese instante que algo acaparo toda su atención.

En el buro descansaba una bella flor.

Pero no cualquiera, se trataba de un bello y hermoso tulipán rojo.

Como niño ilusionado por bajar al árbol de navidad en un 25 de diciembre y ver lo que Santa Claus le había traído de este año corrió hasta tomar la flor entre sus manos y la nota que había junta a esta.

"_**siento no estar aquí cuando despiertes, pero tengo unos asuntos que arreglar en la oficina, llego a la hora de la comida cuídate**_

_**Atte: Hibari Kyoya**_

_**PD: ti amo~ "**_

Permaneció hay de pie, inmóvil como una estatua, leyendo una y otra vez aquella nota.

Finalmente en la centésima ves que le dio lectura una sonrisa se dibujo en rostro.

Dejo el papel sobre la mesa y se sentó en el borde de la cama admirando la flor

Tratando de descifrar el mensaje oculto en esta.

Entonces lo recordó, aquel libro, "eternidad" de Alyzon Noel, en la portada aparecía una chica con un par de tulipanes rojos, y si su memoria no falla en la historia la protagonista siempre recibía tulipanes rojos por parte del chico nuevo.

Pero aun no se decía el significado de aquella flor en el libro, así que corrió a la pequeña oficina del oficial, encendió la lap que había en aquella habitación y de inmediato entro a google

Escribió en el buscador "significado de los tulipanes rojos"

Entro en la primera opción y comenzó a leer.

Leyó el significado una y otra ves.

Entonces sonrió, una sonrisa sincera tan bella como el de un infante al ver llegar a sus papás de trabajar o al salir con un 10 en su examen de matemáticas

~Tulipán rojo: amor eterno~


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8

Salió de la oficina del oficial y se dirigió al baño.

Se sumergió en la tina y dejó que el agua caliente lo mojara por completo, incluso sus cabellos plateados

termino de ducharse, salió a ponerse la ropa nueva que Hibari le había comprado.

Se sentó en el sofá de la sala y continuo viendo aquel hermoso tulipán rojo frene a sus ojos, era bellísimo, una flor muy bella sin duda, además de que el significado de aquella flor era grandioso… "amor eterno" se repetía en su mente una y otra vez…

El italiano se levantó del sofá,camino por la amplia casa buscando un florero en el cual colocó el detalle que le había obsequiado su amante por la mañana.

Fue al estudio y continuo leyendo el libro que había comenzado hace un par de días

Y se dio cuenta de algunas cosas en el… lo que le pasaba a la protagonista era mazo menos lo mismo que a él…

Llevaba siendo pareja de el joven inmortal desde varias generaciones , pero en ninguna de sus vidas pasadas la joven se había entregado a su amor…en ninguna, no se atrevía, y justo cuando parecía que darían el siguiente paso … ella moría…

Y el…su amor…hay continuaba a su lado, sin presionarla, llevaba siglos esperando y aun así la seguía amando

Normalmente, si hubiera leído aquel libro semanas atrás, diría que es fantasía, que ningún hombre seguiría a su lado… pero ahora…creía que aquello era posible

Tenía pruebas suficientes, Hibari después de no saber nada de el por dos años lo seguía amando, al grado que comenzó a buscarlo personalmente y no paró hasta que dio con él.

Y aun sabiendo todo lo que aquel hombre fue capaz de hacerle sus sentimientos no cambiaron…lo seguía amando y esperando a que se sintiera preparado..

Fue entonces que….se sintió preparado… al reflexionar en todo, al pensar en todo….

Si el día de hoy Hibari le proponía el llegar a mas…el lo haría… no se resistiría..

* * *

El japonés estaciono su auto en la cochera y entro a la casa, le sorprendió bastante encontrarse con un silencio total, fue a su habitación y nada, en la sala tampoco había rastros del italiano, sin quererlo comenzó a preocuparse por el menor, entonces fue a su estudio y…

Ahí estaba, dormido en la silla con un libro entre sus manos

Un suspiro escapo de sus labios al verlo perfectamente bien.

Se acerco a él y lo cargo entre sus brazos al más puro estilo de princesa, lo llevo hasta la habitación y lo deposito en la cama con sumo cuidado de no irlo a despertar.

Se le quedo mirando por un largo rato, tan bello, tan frágil, tan suyo…

El 2012 apenas comenzaba, y tenía pinta de ser un buen año, un maravilloso año.

Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta con sumo cuidado de no despertar a su amado herbívoro, caminó hasta llegar al comedor y vio como había un plato tapado y con una nota, tomo el papel y lo leyó

_"espero te guste la comida"_

Tomó asiento y comenzó a comer, ese chico cocinaba tan bien.

Cuando termino se dirigió a su cuarto, se deshizo de la estorbosa corbata junto con el saco y sus zapatos, no le apetecía quitársela camisa ni los pantalones, así que así se recostó a un costado de su amado entregándose también a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Nuevamente, por segunda vez en el día Gokudera abría sus ojos, se sorprendió bastante al notar que Hibari ya estaba ahí y de la poca luz que había, se giro a mirar el reloj y se sorprendió bastante, eran cerca de las 10 de la noche, habían dormido todo el día.

Miro el cuerpo del oficial a su lado, sus cabellos negros alborotados, sus ojos azules escondidos tras sus parpados .

Retiro algunos mechones de cabello del rostro de su amante, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera tocarlo su mano fue aprezada por el brazo del oficial, quien abrió los ojos y miró a su amante que se encontraba algo sorprendido

-lo siento… no fue mi intención asustarte, solo son reflejos, como oficial nunca sabes cuando alguien se quiera vengar de ti por haberlo mandado preso- se explicó el japonés mientras lo soltaba y acariciaba la mejilla opuesta-

-no quería despertarte-

-hmp, ¿Qué hora es? –preguntó el japonés mientras se frotaba los ojos

-las 10 de la noche, dormimos toda la tarde- contesto mientras se abrazaba al cuerpo del japonés y sentía las caricias de este en sus cabeza - ¿tienes hambre?- interrogó el italiano mientras se levantaba un poco para poder observar a su amante mejor.

El ex prefecto solo negó con la cabeza mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura y lo atraía a su cuerpo, Gokudera termino por subirse en el cuerpo del oficial provocando que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un lindo color rosa.

Permanecieron así, inmóviles por unos segundos hasta que el italiano se comenzó a inclinar,dando paso a un tierno beso entre ambos hombres.

Hibari correspondió aquel gesto sosteniendo al menor por su estrecha cintura y acomodando una de sus rodillas entre las piernas del menor provocando que un ligero gemido de satisfacción escapara de los labios del portador de hermosos ojos verdes.

-Kyoya…- susurro débilmente el joven albino cuando terminaron aquel intenso beso, se miraron por unos segundos, en los ojos azules había una pregunta

**_"¿Estas seguro?"_**

Interrogaban aquellas profundas orbes azules

_"….si…"_

El japonés sonrió, y entonces comenzó un nuevo beso, pero mas apasionado.

Era una batalla por tener el control dentro de sus bocas, una que les robaba el aliento daba inicio a las caricias.

Gokudera comenzó por desabotonar la camisa de su amado, botón a botón, cuando terminó paso sus manos por el firme torso del japonés, aquel tan bien formado que había visto una vez hace un par de días atrás cuando se encontró con Hibari después de su ducha.

El beso terminó, Gokudera bajó su vista y admiro el cuerpo de su amante, cada uno de sus músculos tan bien formados.

Hibari sonrió antes de cambiar los papeles y ser él quien terminara sobre el cuerpo del menor, Gokudera posó sus manos en los hombros del oficial, después sujeto la camisa y fue descendiendo por los fuertes brazos de su pareja hasta despojarlo de ella

El japonés comenzó a devorar el cuello del más chico, mordiéndolo por momentos dejando uno que otro chupetón en la blanca piel.

-mmm…Kyoya…- gimió al sentir sus labios sobre su cuello

El oficial no se detuvo, continuaba con aquello mientras sus manos se colaban bajo la playera del menor levantándola y quitándosela en el proceso.

Comenzó a dejar un camino de besos por todo el abdomen del alvino, hasta que se topo con aquellos botones rosados, tan tentadores para el japonés como una golosina para un infante

Atrapó uno entre sus labios y comenzó a saborearlo

**_"el mismo sabor "_**

Era el mismo que recordaba, comenzó a saborearlo, mientras pellizcaba el otro con una de sus manos arrancando suspiros de placer, robándole el aliento al menor y provocándole un placer que no sentía desde hace mucho tiempo

Uno que en verdad sentía y disfrutaba, no provocado por bebidas que le daba el hombre de cabellos índigos.

-ahh!- dio un leve grito al sentir aquella blanca y perfecta dentadura cerrarse sobre uno de sus pezones.

El mayor disfrutaba esto tanto como él, le gustaba ver aquellas expresiones en el rostro menor así como escuchar aquellos sonidos salir de sus finos labios.

Levantó la vista y lo observó con cuidado, sus mejillas teñidas de color rosa, sus labios entreabiertos y su mirada inundada de placer, lujuria y deseo

Dio una sonrisa y continuo descendiendo por el abdomen desnudo del italiano hasta llegar a su ombligo , bajó un poco mas hasta llegar al borde de los pantalones de su amado alvino, regreso de nuevo a su rostro y besó aquellos labios que le correspondieron.

Con una de sus manos desabrocho el botón del pantalón del italiano y después bajo el cierre de sus pantalones

Le quitó los pantalones junto con los bóxers, a lo cual el menor dio un ligero suspiro y una queja escapó de sus labios al sentir el frio aire golpear contra su cuerpo desnudo.

Hibari se levantó un poco y lo miró de cuerpo completo, tan bello, frágil y sensual… tal y como lo recordaba.

Llevo una de sus curiosas manos hasía la hombría opuesta

-..mmm..- se mordió el labio al sentir como Hibari acariciaba su miembro

El ex prefecto comenzó a subir y bajar su mano sobre la intimidad del menor, dándole demasiado placer, Hayato no podía reprimir mas sus gemidos y les permitió salir, jamás había experimentado aquella sensación durante su cautiverio, Mukuro nunca se preocupo por su satisfacción solo por la propia.

-hi-hibari- dijo entrecortadamente mientras se aferraba con fuerza a las colchas bajo de el – de-detente… no.. no aguanto mas…- menciono el menor tratando de advertirle a su pareja que si seguía terminaría por correrse en cualquier instante

-adelante Hayato- contestó el mayor sin detener su labor, al contrario acelero el ritmo de sus movimientos mientras sus labios continuaban jugando con los pezones del alvino

-Kyoya!-grito levemente al correrse en la mano de su amante sin poder resistirse por más tiempo

El mayor sonrió y se detuvó esperando que su acompañante recuperara la respiración debido a su reciente orgasmo

Cuando por fin logro normalizarse miró los ojos azules de su pareja y noto el enorme burto bajo los pantalones del oficial

Un rubor se apodero de sus mejillas, besó a Hibari antes de susurrarle sobre su oído

-déjame agradecerte…- después de decirle aquello se dio la vuelta y se posiciono sobre el cuerpo del japonés

Con sus delgados dedos recorrieron el abdomen, o como algunos suelen decir el "lavadero" del portador de ojos azules.

Llego hasta sus pantalones y los desabrochó ante la atenta mirada del azabache.

Lo despojó de estos, dejándolo también sin prenda alguna, miro el miembro de su amante y no puedo reprimir el escalofrió que recorrió su cuerpo.

Lo tomo entre sus manos y comenzó a recorrer toda su extensión.

-ha-hayato…no tienes que hacerlo- habló el ojiazul , pero no recibió respuesta, el menor continuo con su labor, se agachó y comenzó a introducir aquel miembro dentro de su boca- go-gokudera…-pero el aludido no lo escucho, se encontraba demasiado concentrado en brindarle placer a su amante, así como este se lo había dado.

Comenzó a aumentar el ritmo, de vez en cuando escuchaba algún ronco gemido escapar de los labios del oficial, pero aquello solo le indicaba que estaba realizando un buen trabajo.

Hibari lo tomó de los cabellos y lo izo detenerse

-ya es suficiente herbívoro..- le dijo mientras besaba sus labios, recostó nuevamente al menor sobre la cama y él se posiciono entre sus piernas, miro al italiano tratando de encontrar alguna muestra de inseguridad pero en su mirada halló todo lo contrario, estaba seguro, quería continuar y llegar hasta el final.

Comenzó a besarle mientras una de sus aventureras manos comenzaban a explorar el camino hacia le entrada del menor, cuando la encontraron uno de sus dígitos se introdujo en ella, Gokudera se aferró con fuerza a los hombros del japonés, un ligero temor lo invadió, temor a que le hicieran daño, pero entonces recordó con quien estaba en ese momento y se dio cuenta que no corría peligro alguno, pues lo miraban dos par de océanos y no unas orbes bicolor.

Un segundo dedo entro y se mordió el labio para no liberar una ligera queja, a pesar de todo lo que aquel hombre de ojos disparejos le había hecho, su interior no había cambiado en lo absoluto, seguía igual de estrecho que cuando el japonés le arrebato su virginidad, así que por lo tanto la sensación de algo entrando en su interior continuaba pareciéndole algo incomoda en un principio.

El tercer dígito del oficial entró y comenzó a simular leves embestidas y trazando círculos imaginarios, preparando al menor para lo que vendría después de esto.

-¿Que esperas Kyoya?- interrogó el portador de hermosos ojos verdes cuando se sintió listo para recibir a su amante dentro suyo.

El aludido sonrió, retiró sus tres dígitos y se acomodó para lo que venía a continuación, rozó la entrada del menor con su miembro y se dio cuenta de un escalofrió que recorrió el cuerpo de su amante, tenía un poco de miedo…

-tranquilo, relájate….soy yo…Hibari Kyoya- habló mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los del menor en muestra de apoyo, este sonrió y asintió

-ahh!- había comenzado a entrar, un par de centímetros más y hecho su cabeza para atrás mientras se mordía el labio.

El interior de Hayato no había cambiado en lo absoluto, continuaba como la primera ves, pero no se podía decir lo mismo del miembro del japonés, este vaya que había cambiado.

Unas gotas de agua sala se aventuraron a escapar de los hermoso ojos verdes y explorar la sube piel de sus mejillas, hasta llegar al final de su rostro y caer al vacío.

-relájate…- pidió el oficial, pues le costaba un poco de trabajo abrirse paso entre la estreches de su amante, además de que no quería lastimarlo- Gokudera…- menciono el nombre del menor con voz ronca al encontrarse por completo en su interior, aquella sensación lo estaba volviendo loco, se sentía tan bien estar ahí, quería moverse, comenzar a penetrarlo, pero tenía que esperar, sabía que aquello no era nada fácil para el alvino después de todo lo que le había ocurrido.

Gokudera respiraba con un poco de dificultad, no sabía qué era lo que tenia, acaso era el hecho de que no se esperaba que el oficial tuviera tales medidas, o que tenía miedo de que se volviera igual que Mukuro y terminara solo por satisfacerse a el mismo.

Movió ligeramente sus caderas indicándole a Hibari que podía continuar, este se acercó a sus labios y comenzó a besarlo a la vez que se comenzaba a mover lentamente en el interior de Gokudera buscando aquel lugar que lo hacía enloquecer.

Sus quejas fueron calladas por los hambrientos labios del japonés, poco a poco Hibari se iba acercando mas a aquel lugar, ya faltaba poco, Gokudera lo podía sentir, con cada movimiento perdía mas la razón y el placer comenzaba a llenarlo, llevándolo en un pasaje directo al cielo sin un regreso próximo.

-ahhh!- gimió el menor cuando el oficial había encontrado su objetivo, sonrió y comenzó a embestirlo con más fuerza en aquel lugar, eran penetraciones fuertes y certeras.

Ambos sentían una corriente eléctrica recorrer sus cuerpos y después el placer invadirlos con cada movimientos de sus caderas.

Entonces la noche se izo eterna, el amor acumulado salió a flote y los recuerdos de aquella fiesta volvieron.

Nuevamente solo la luna fue testigo del amor de aquellos hombres…


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9

Los traviesos rayos del sol comenzaron a penetrar en la obscuridad de la habitación, iluminándola, permitiendo ver lo que había en esta.

La ropa de dos hombres descansaban en el suelo de la habitación, algunas de las colchas se encontraban manchadas como evidencia del acto de amor que había ocurrido la noche anterior.

Uno de esos hombres ya se encontraba despierto, el mayor al parecer.

Estaba sentado, recargado en la cabecera de la cama mientras acariciaba la cabellera plateada de su amante que yacía dormido a su costado, víctima de un profundo sueño.

Se encontraba con la mirada perdida, enfocada en la blanca pared frente a él, pero su mente volaba a otros lugares muy lejanos y en otro tiempo, a Italia, cuando estudiaba allá, a aquella fiesta en la que conoció al menor.

* * *

~flash back~

La luz era poca, solo se veían unos cuantos rayos de luz de colores, que se movían al ritmo de la música que sonaba en esos momentos.

Chicos y chicas ocupaban la pista de baile, disfrazados maravillosamente, pero él se encontraba ahí solo, sentado en el bar

Con la mirada perdida en la masa de adolescentes, se preguntaba que hacia en aquel lugar, no le gustaba asistir a las fiestas de la escuela, ni bailar, a pesar de que ya había recibido varias invitaciones por jovencitas bastante bellas, él las había rechazado a todas y cada una de ellas.

Fue entonces que lo vio, un chico de cabellera plateada luciendo un perfecto disfraz de vampiro, se veía tan sensual y atractivo.

La criatura nocturna subió al segundo piso, el dejó su copa y lo siguió.

Se convirtió en su sombra….

Él era el zorro y acababa de encontrar a su Elena… (Personajes de la película el zorro con Antonio banderas)

Lo siguió hasta un balcón, donde no había nadie más que ellos dos, observo a su Elena a detalle.

Vestía de negro con tinto.

Su cabellera plateada se encontraba un poco despeinada dándole un aspecto salvaje.

Sus pantalones entubados negros dejaban al descubierto sus piernas tan bien formadas, así como su retaguardia tan codiciada.

Portaba camisa tinta, un poco arrugada y abierta, dándole ese toque de sensualidad nata que pocas personas poseen en este mundo.

Una capa hasta los tobillos lo cubría del frio mientras que entre sus colmillos falsos alojaba un cigarrillo.

Sin duda se trataba de una presa bastante tentativa para nuestro querido zorro.

Con sigilo y cuidado se acercó a aquella criatura nocturna.

Cuando se encontró a sus espaldas le arrebató el cigarrillo.

-…así que…en verdad era cierto lo de aquella nota…-comento el chico italiano mientras miraba a su admirador secreto

-luces maravilloso esta noche…- comento el japonés mientras tiraba el cigarrillo

-gracias, ahora ¿te quitaras la máscara?-interrogó el joven vampiro

-… no… mi joven amor, aun no…- respondió

-¿para qué me has citado aquí entonces?-

-para ver si en verdad tenías el valor de aparecer y comprobar que en verdad tienes algún sentimiento hacia mí persona…-

-creo que el hecho de que este aquí, tal y como me lo pediste en tu última carta, es respuesta suficiente sobre si siento algo por ti… mi adorado zorro…- susurró lo ultimo mientras se acercaba al japonés y acariciaba su rostro, mientras observaba aquellos ojos azules tratando de averiguar la identidad de aquel hombre que lo había conquistado a través de sus dulces cartas

-….- no respondió, solo coloco sus manos en la cintura del menor y poco a poco se fue acercando a él hasta besar aquellos dulces labios.

El menor correspondió aquel dulce gesto mientras rodeada el cuello de su amado.

Poco a poco el aire comenzó a escasear, sus pulmones clamaban por mas oxígeno, pero al parecer sus bocas no querían separarse de los labios contrarios.

Finalmente la falta de aliento los separo, permanecieron hay de pie, inmóviles.

El bandido tomo su mano lo miro a los ojos y pronuncio la frase más peligrosa y hermosa que pueda existir

-Te amo Hayato…-

El joven albino simplemente sonrió, el zorro guio al menor a una de las habitaciones vacías del segundo piso.

Entraron entre besos y caricias cerrando la puerta con seguro para que nadie se atreviera a molestarlos.

Caminaron por la habitación, bailaron al compás de la música que sonaba en el piso de abajo, se miraban, sonreían, se besaban y acariciaban.

El mayor despojó al menor de su capa, lo tomo entre sus brazos y lo deposito en la cómoda cama.

Comenzó a devorar aquel cuello blanco y suave mientras sus manos examinaban a su presa.

-mmmm…- no podía evitar que aquellos vergonzosos sonidos escaparan de sus labios, eran provocados por las acciones de su amado, su corazón le mandaba que los dejara salir, nacían en su garganta y finalmente huían de su cuerpo hasta llegar a los oídos del joven enmascarado.

Sentía los labios del joven enmascarado bajar por su cuello mientras sus hábiles manos desabrochaban su camisa botón a botón.

Sus ojos estaban clavados en el blanco y perfectamente pintado techo, pero sus pensamientos perdidos y enfocados en lo que aquel hombre le hacía a su cuerpo.

Finalmente termino de quitarle la camisa al vampiro, se levantó un poco para ver el blanco pecho de su amado, para admirarlo, fue entonces que se encontró con una de las mejores golosinas que pudo haber deseado.

Dos botones rozados que adornaban el frente del joven albino.

Sin dudarlo, se acerco a ellos, uno fue capturado entre sus labios mientras el otro era pellizcado y victima de las caricias de una de las manos del joven zorro.

-ahhh..- gimió el menor cuando el joven enmascarado coló una de sus manos por debajo de su pantalón acariciando sus glúteos

Sentía que se volvería loco, era demasiado el placer que aquel chico le producía, era tanta la adrenalina de ser descubiertos y el suspenso al no conocer la identidad del hombre al cual estaba a punto de entregarse.

El japonés estrujó con fuerza aquellos voluptuosos músculos que había deseado durante tantas noches.

Dejo los pezones del menor y comenzó a bajar sus caricias hasta el cierre de sus pantalones.

Decidido el zorro despojo a su Elena de las últimas prendas que poseía, dejando al menor completamente desnudo y a su merced.

Hayato lo miro, con sus mejillas sonrojadas, su boca entreabierta y su respiración agitada.

-hazme el amor, por favor…- pidió el menor a su admirador secreto

El portador de hermoso y profundos ojos azules no podía estar más feliz, sin dudarlo comenzó a besar aquellos labios mientras sus manos viajaban por todo el cuerpo desnudo del ser amado, buscando marcarlo como propio.

Sin dudarlo el joven albino correspondió a los apasionado besos del otro chico, dudoso y tímido situó sus manos en los hombros del azabache y clavo ligeramente sus uñas al sentir como se quedaba sin oxigeno en sus pulmones.

Las manos de Hibari se detuvieron en los glúteos del menor, lo levanto y lo sentó sobre sus caderas a horcadas.

-no…- se quejo al sentir el miembro erecto de su amante bajo su trasero, instintivamente movió sus caderas restregándose contra el cuerpo del zorro en busca de un mayor contacto – al parecer estas desesperado- bromeo al sentir el tamaño de la tímida erección de su amante que aun se mantenía escondida bajo sus pantalones negros

-¿Por qué no me ayudas? – pidió con picardía el enmascarado, a lo cual el menor se sonrojo pero sin duda alguna aceptaría aquel reto.

Decidido, comenzó por despojar al mayor de su camisa, después bajo sus manos hasta el pantalón de este y comenzó a desabrocharlo, colando sus manos bajo los bóxers del japonés y comenzó a explorar la hombría de su amado.

Hibari mordió el cuello del menor al sentir como este acariciaba su entrepierna que estaba ansiosa de salir a jugar.

Entre besos, caricias y mordidas el japonés también quedo completamente desnudo, lo único que permanecía oculto era su rostro.

Recostó con cuidado al menor en el colchón y le ordeno lamer tres de sus dedos, este acepto y les dio alojo en su boca y comenzó a saborearlos como un niño a un caramelo.

Cuando el japonés lo creyó suficiente los retiró.

Miro nuevamente al chico bajo de el, comenzó a acariciar sus piernas tratando de que estas se abrieran para permitirle pasar.

Un poco tímidas, las piernas del de ojos verdes se separaron para el japonés, eran como el arco del triunfo para el joven enmascarado.

Se acomodó entre ellas y acerco sus tres dígitos a la entrada del ser amado.

-nhh…- Gokudera sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo entero cuando los curiosos dedos de Hibari exploraban aquella zona tan sensible de su ser.

Comenzó a besar el cuello del menor mientras uno de sus dedos se adentraba en aquel territorio nunca antes explorado.

Escucho una queja salir de los labios del menor pero la ignoro e introdujo un segundo dedo.

Las quejas no se detuvieron, pero tampoco es que el menor le pidiera a el que se detuviera.

Finalmente tres dedos alojaba el menor en su intimidad mientras una valiente lágrima osaba escapar de sus ojos verdes y recorrer sus mejillas

Hibari la limpio con sus dedos y miro fijamente aquellas orbes verdes, inundadas en llanto.

-¿quieres que continúe? – pregunto el japonés, después de todo el era todo un caballero y lo último que quería era lastimar al italiano.

El menor no respondió, en ocasiones las palabras sobran, simplemente comenzó a besar aquellos labios tan expertos y hábiles.

El japonés tomo eso como un sí y retiro sus dedos, después se acomodo entre las piernas del menor y comenzó a entrar poco a poco.

Hayato reprimió un grito de dolor al sentir aquella invasión a su cuerpo

Lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de aquellos bellos ojos verdes mientras el japonés entraba mas y mas en el cuerpo del menor

-relájate Hayato- pidió el japonés, pues le costaba demasiado entrar si Hayato no se relajaba, sentía como su miembro era estrujado sin dejarlo avanzar.

Por fin había logrado entrar en el menor, se detuvo, permaneció quieto, todo era un total silencio en la habitación solo se escuchaba la respiración agitada del menor así como sus sollozos

Le dolía, sin duda alguna se encontraba robándole su virginidad al portador de hermosos ojos verdes

-ya pasara…tranquilo…- decía el japonés tratando que el menor dejara de llorar.

Sentía como el interior de Hayato lo invitaba a que se moviera, a que comenzara aquella mágica y pasional danza de caderas, pero a la vez lo retenía, era demasiada su estreches que no le permitía moverse libremente, a menos que el joven albino comenzara a cooperar

-es fácil para ti decirlo…- dijo el menor mientras abría un poco mas sus piernas – como tú no sientes que te van a partir en dos…- lo ultimo lo dijo con un tremendo sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras desviaba la mirada.

Hibari lo tomo del mentón y comenzó a besarle.

-no me moveré, hasta que tú me lo indiques Hayato…- dijo dulcemente el japonés contra los labios del menor mientras lo besaba de nuevo, acariciando aquel cuerpo ajeno- tenemos toda la noche~

No supo si fueron segundos, minutos u horas el tiempo que aquel eterno beso duro, pero finalmente llego a su fin.

Por fin Hayato dio un ligero movimiento de caderas, indicándole al joven zorro que la danza de caderas podía comenzar ya.

Hibari acato aquella orden y comenzó a mover sus caderas ligeramente.

-nhh…- el menor se mordió el labio

El mayor comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo bajo de él mientras sus penetraciones aumentaban en busca de aquel "lugar especial" que volvería loco de placer al menor.

-ahh- el menor soltó un pequeño grito de placer, lo había logrado.

El menor se aferro con fuerza a las sabanas blancas bajo de él cuando Hibari dirigió todas sus penetraciones a aquel lugar.

Se aferro con fuerza a las caderas de su amante y comenzó a seguir el ritmo que entre ambos marcaban

Los suspiros salían, gemidos se escuchaban.

La habitación estaba inundada del amor de aquellos dos hombres…

Nadie lo noto.

No hubo testigos

Solo ellos dos…

Dos actores en esta tierna historia…

Pero aun así…

El tercer miembro izo su aparición

Y toda la obra termino…

….

~fin del flash back~


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10

El menor se movió, al parecer por fin había despertado, Hibari lo miro, como este se tallaba los ojos y se estiraba.

-buenos días-

-buenos días-

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-bien…gracias – respondió tímidamente mientras se abrazaba al cuerpo del mayor, intento sentarse pero sintió una leve incomodidad en su retaguardia, de inmediato entrecerró la mirada.

Hibari le sonrió cálidamente antes de bajar una de sus manos por la espalda del menor hasta llegar a sus glúteos, de ahí busco la entrada del menor y comenzó a masajearla lentamente, como pidiendo una repetición de la noche anterior.

-hi-hibari…- gimió mientras cerraba sus ojos y se abrazaba con mayor fuerza al japonés, aquellas caricias le parecían tan placenteras que bien podría volverse adicto a ellas.

El italiano tomo la mano del oficial, lo miro a los ojos y pronuncio la frase más peligrosa y hermosa que pueda existir…

-Ti amo amore mio~

Hibari se quedo callado, mientras aquella frase se repetía una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza, como si de eco se tratara.

Observo con sus orbes azules el sonrojo que habitaba en las mejillas de su amado, sonrió y besó aquellos dulces labios.

Este 2012 tenía una buena pinta para estos dos…

Permanecieron en aquella cama por tiempo desconocido, mimándose el uno al otro hasta que sus estómagos les empezaron a reclamar por la falta de alimento, finalmente ambos se cambiaron y salieron de aquel desordenado cuarto.

Desayunaron lo primero que encontraron, no tenían ganas de nada que no fuera dormir junto al cuerpo opuesto.

-mañana tienes cita con el médico – le recordó el japonés a el joven de orbes verdes, que para ser sinceros lo había olvidado por completo.

-¿iras conmigo?- pregunto el italiano

-claro, estoy de vacaciones- comento mientras besaba aquellas hebras plateadas con un aroma tan exótico y embriagador…

Los días fueron pasando, pronto el japonés se acostumbró a su nueva vida, esa en la que cada mañana se levantaba con sumo cuidado de la cama para no ir a despertar a su amado, después caminaba descalzo por la habitación entre toda la ropa que permanecía regada en el piso para llegar al baño y darse una buena ducha, pues su actividad física que había tenido anoche con su pareja lo había dejado exhausto.

Y al salir de la ducha se encontraría con un italiano apenas despierto, que solo se levantaba con el motivo de planchar el uniforme de su amante y despedirlo con un beso en los labios.

Era una rutina de la cual no quería salir, una que amaba repetir cada día y no le molestaría en lo absoluto realizarla por el resto de sus días en este mundo…

Hayato también tenía su rutina, después de despedir a su amado se volvía a recostar por media hora más, descansando un poco y pensando en lo feliz que lo hace su amante, en la satisfacción que lo llena al hacer el amor con aquel japonés.

Después saldría de la cama y también se daría una ducha, pues tenía que arreglar la habitación.

Y al terminar abandonaría el cuarto y caminaría por el largo pasillo hasta llegar a la pequeña oficina del oficial, tomaría el quinto libro de la octava estantería y comenzaría a leer.

Hasta que se diera cuenta que el tiempo se le ha ido volando y que tiene que preparar la comida.

Cada mañana, tarde y noche se repetía todo, uno y otra vez, la misma obra pero con distintos escenarios, sin embargo con los mismos actores, con el mismo papel, con el mismo sentimiento cada día y un mismo objetivo.

-Hayato… estas teniendo relaciones con el oficial Hibari Kyoya ¿verdad? – esta pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, no esperaba que Shamal le preguntara aquello, ¿Por qué justo hoy? ¿Por que cuando él había ido solo a la cita? ¿Cuando Hibari había tenido un importante asunto que atender en la oficina y no había podido acompañarlo?

-no te estoy reprochando nada, no te estoy regañando, es solo que… tengo una ligera duda sobre tu condición física, es por eso que pedí te hicieran un estudio de sangre y ahora tengo los resultados en este sobre… pero necesito que contestes mi pregunta ¿tienes relaciones con el oficial?

-…si…. – contesto un poco apenado mientras desviaba la mirada a sus estudios médicos

-bueno, entonces toma… - sin decir más el médico le entregó el sobre al menor, esperando la lluvia de preguntas que sabía, se aproximaban…

-quiero franco tiradores en el edificio de enfrente y hombres en cada posible salida de la escuela ¡vamos! – ordenaba el oficial ¿Cómo había sucedido esto? Se suponía que tenían todo bajo control, ¿en qué momento los asaltantes habían entrado a la escuela en busca de refugio, y ahora tenían a cientos de niños como rehenes?

-capitán los asaltantes quieren hablar con usted- decía uno de los hombres con uniforme que se acercaba al japonés de ojos azules con un teléfono

-deja salir a los niños…-

_-no, lo siento señor pero no podemos hacer eso, estos niños son nuestra boleto de escape…-_

-¿Qué quieren?-

_-que nos dejen ir, eso es todo…. Pero sé que tal deseo no será posible, así que le propongo un trato-_

-dímelo...-

_-no por teléfono, porque no entra, pero usted solo, sin armas ni micrófonos…-_

-…..-

_-tiene 5 minutos para decidirlo, o los niños comenzaran a salir uno a uno, pero no le garantizo su estado…_

Sin más la llamada fue cortada.

-¿señor?-

-tráiganme un chaleco antibalas y mis tonfas –

-…. ¿estás seguro? Es decir, ¿no existe algún margen de error? ¿De que sea mentira?- preguntó el italiano a su medico.

-no, mande a hacer el estudio dos veces y por si las dudas yo realice el tercero, es verdad Hayato- no recibió respuesta alguna, así que decidió continuar

-tendré que prohibirte el seguir teniendo relaciones con el oficial Hayato, por su bien…-

Una lágrima cómplice de judas escapó de los ojos verdes del menor…¨

-señor… es una misión suicida, no puede entrar hay-

-claro que puedo, y lo hare, ahora apártense de mi camino-

Sin decir nada más, el oficial comenzó a caminar rumbo al edificio, no podía arriesgarse a que algo les pasara a esos niños, actúa hoy, has lo correcto, después de todo…

"_Todos los días son el día del juicio"_


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11

-Niñas, niños, ¿Qué edad cree que tengan oficial? ¿3, 4,5? –

-solo déjalos ir-

-¿Por qué debería? Mire, yo soy el malo del cuento, jamás mataría niños, no después de saber lo que se siente perder a un hijo… ¿usted es padre oficial?- preguntó interesado aquel hombre de cabellera negra, despeinada y desarreglada

-…no…-

-pues, que desafortunado usted, ¿le cuento algo? Yo, fui padre, progenitor de un hermoso niño, muy listo, lindo, carismático…. ¿sabe usted que le paso a mi niño?-

-no-

-murió… murió por que unos doctores no quisieron operarlo, por que yo no contaba con el dinero suficiente para pagar la operación… dejaron morir a mi hijo… ¿Por qué debería dejar vivir a estos pequeños?-

-por que usted no es como esos hombres, que dejaron morir a su hijo-

-si, tiene razón, soy un acecino, mas no de niños, aun tengo algo de… moral…su vida por la de ellos… oficial. ¿Qué dice?-

La vida de un grupo de niños, a cambio de la de un hombre… ¿es este un "precio justo"?

-Hayato, ¿estas bien?- preguntó el medico a su paciente, parecía que seguía en shock por aquella noticia

-si, estoy bien… gracias…- contestó distraído, mirando aquellas hojas de papel con tinta impresa… algo tan simple y complicado…

-deberías llamarle a Hibari… -

-lo se, es solo que, no se como decirle algo como esto, no es algo momentáneo lo que me acabas de decir Shamal, es algo que nos afectara por el resto de nuestra vida… es lo último que esperaba escuchar…-

-tu, pequeña, ven aquí… - indico el hombre señalando a una niña que portaba un lindo vestido amarillo de patitos.

La infante temerosa y sin soltar su mochila de winnie pooh se acercó al hombre, aparentando valentía, aquella fortaleza que solo los niños tienen al levantarse después de una caída.

Se detuvo a un costado del hombre armado.

-dime, ¿como te llamas linda?-

-Lucy señor…-

-valla, que bello nombre, tan bonito como la canción, ¿has escuchado la canción de Lucy?

-si… Lucy en un cielo de diamantes…-

-vaya vaya, además de linda, eres muy lista pequeña-

-gracias-

-no hay de que Lucy- respondió el asaltante mientras miraba con un poco de… ternura y dolor a aquella pequeña

-no se lo dije a usted, se lo dije al señor policía- Hibari miró sorprendido a la niña, temiendo por ella.

-…. Y... ¿por que le agradeces Lucy?-

-por que el es muy valiente, vino aquí y nos va a sacar a todos-

-… ¿estas segura? Por que, el es un mortal… y esto- dijo señalando su pistola- es un arma muy poderosa, solo tengo que apretar el gatillo, y una bala saldrá disparada directo al corazón de tu adorado oficial-

-pero el es inmortal-

-¿Por qué?-

-por que los buenos nunca mueren-

-¿así? En verdad Lucy…. Tú te encuentras en un cielo de diamantes…. –

Hibari miro a su alrededor, niños… pequeños abrazando sus peluches, escondidos detrás de algún juguete… asustados, inocentes…

-Lucy… vuelve con tus compañeros pequeña, el oficial y yo tenemos que charlar- decía aquel hombre con ternura, una ternura enfermiza, tan cercana a la locura.

La niña obedeció, camino de regreso por donde había venido, a veces parece impresionante lo mucho que los pequeños nos pueden enseñar, el valor y la fortaleza que nos pueden otorgar…

-mi vida… por la de ellos…. ¿cierto?-

-así es oficial… nos vamos entendiendo…-

Un disparo en seco se izo escuchar, abriendo paso entre el sonido, tiempo y espacio, llegando a los oídos de todos los presentes…

Pasos, llantos, gritos… todos los infantes comenzaron a salir corriendo de la pequeña escuela, de inmediato el resto de la policía fue por ellos, acompañados de algunos médicos para revisar que todos estuvieran bien.

Al final, detrás de todos aquellos pequeños, se logro ver a el japonés, con una pequeña en sus brazos, al instante algunos médicos acudieron a el, recibieron a la pequeña, notando como su vestido tenia algunas manchas de sangre.

-¿esta bien? ¿¡la pequeña esta bien!?- preguntaba el portador de hermosos ojos azules mientras observaba como los médicos atendían a la niña

-si, ella esta bien, solo se desmayo… la sangre, no es de ella oficial…-

-…lo se…- respondió mientras miraba su costado derecho y como su camisa poco a poco se pintaba de carmesí – me alegra que este bien…

Fue lo ultimo que se escucho salir de sus labios antes de caer inconsciente por la perdida de sangre.

_¿Hola?_

_No sabia donde estaba, todo era una oscuridad total, como el fondo del mar… negro, frio… sin vida…._

"_ven, sígueme… yo puedo aliviar tu dolor y ponerte de pie otra vez"_

_-¿Quién eres?-_

"_yo soy... Quien tu quieres que sea… vamos, sígueme... te ves cansado… ya has hecho mucho, te mereces un descanso"_

_-…yo…no lo se-_

"_no tienes que saberlo, solo tienes que venir…"_

La ambulancia se apresuraba a llegar al hospital mientras los paramédicos luchaban por mantener respirando al hombre herido

Gritos, la sirena, ordenes, movimientos… y sin embargo, para aquel hombre dormido… todo era silencio…

_Poco a poco… el dolor comenzó a desaparecer…_

_¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué me esta pasando?_

_Preguntaba el japonés desconcertado mientras veía como dejaba de sangrar y el dolor desaparecía_

"_te estas volviendo insensible…"_

-oficial, ¿puede escucharme? Ya estamos llegando -

_-¿que fue eso? ¿Quién es el?-_

_Preguntaba nuevamente el japonés a aquella misteriosa voz, a aquella misteriosa obscuridad._

"_no es nadie, no les hagas caso… ellos, te quieren hacer daño, te quieren torturar…_

_Vamos, sígueme"_

_-muéstrate-_

_Ante esta petición, logro ver a una niña a un par de metros… de cabellos negros, vestido rosa rayado y un gorrito._

_-¿Lucy?-_

_-no… no soy Lucy-_

_Respondió con una vos tierna…dulce, atrayente._

_-¿Quién eres?-_

_-ven, acércate y lo sabrás-_

"_no la sigas, no le hagas caso a ella, ven conmigo, ella miente"_

_-por que mentiría… ven conmigo, no lo escuches, no lo sigas… confía en mi…-_

_Dos voces, tentadoras, seductoras…desconocidas…_

_-¿vendrás conmigo?- _

"_no la sigas, ella dolo se interpondrá entre tu y Hayato"_

…_.._


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO 12**

_El japonés miro a la niña, ¿en verdad ella se interpondría entre él y hayato?_

_-¿es eso verdad?-_

_-si me sigues, llegara un ser con ustedes… pero, no seré yo-_

"_¿Lo ves?, yo te digo la verdad. No vayas con ella, ven conmigo"_

_Todo era oscuridad y frio ¿a quién seguir?_

La ambulancia llegó al hospital, mientras los paramédicos bajaban de esta con el hombre herido

-recibió un impacto de bala cerca del corazón, prepárenlo para cirugía de inmediato-

Salió del consultorio del doctor Shamal, mientras permanecía sentado en una banca de aquel jardín.

El viento fresco le pegaba en la cara, mientras las ramas de los árboles se mecían bajo el mismo compás.

¿Qué haría? ¿Qué pasaría de ahora en adelante? Hibari… ¿él lo apoyaría? ¿El estaría bien?

Sintió una vibración en su bolsillo izquierdo, saco su celular mientras observaba el número que aparecía en la pantalla

"Cuartel Policiaco de Japón"

¿Sería él?

Tan solo habían bastado unos segundos en línea con la policía, para que el joven italiano de ojos verdes abordara un taxi mientras le pedía al conductor que lo trasladara de inmediato al hospital de la ciudad

Hibari había sido herido y se encontraba en el internado, en plena cirugía para tratar de salvarle la vida.

Aquella llamada había sido solamente para informarle sobre el estado del oficial.

¿Por qué ahora que todo parecía ir tan bien? ¿Acaso nunca disfrutare de la felicidad?

_-si voy contigo, ¿en verdad te interpondrás entre hayato y yo?-_

_-ya te lo dije, yo no lo hare, alguien más lo hará, pero… no lo veas como un obstáculo, velo como una unión más-_

5 horas, el japonés llevaba 300 minutos en el quirófano y aun no salía nadie a informarle de su estado.

Sentía que se derrumbaría, estaba ahí solo, completamente solo sin nadie a su alrededor, su hermana, su única familia estaba en Italia, y el hombre al que amaba se encontraba al borde de la muerte.

Tenía miedo, ¿qué haría si a Hibari le pasara algo?

Y con los resultados que Shamal le había dado… no, no podía él solo, lo necesitaba a él, tenía miedo, demasiado miedo.

Un hombre de cabellos verdes con bata y anteojos se acercó a el

-¿Gokudera hayato?-

-Sí, ¿Cómo está?-

-hemos logrado extraer la bala, desgraciadamente esta se encontraba entre dos arterias del oficial, hemos hecho todo lo que estaba en nuestras manos, ahora todo depende de él.

-¿puedo verlo?-

-camine hasta la habitación número 9, de ahí gire a la izquierda, hasta la penúltima puerta del pasillo, es el cuarto número 18-

-gracias-

El italiano se armó de valor y siguió las indicaciones de aquel médico,

Y…

Ahí estaba, aquella alta e impotente puerta blanca frente a él.

Poso su mano sobre el picaporte y se adentró en aquella habitación con olor a medicamentos y suero.

En medio de aquel cubículo, estaba el, postrado sobre la camilla, conectado a varios aparatos que indicaban sus débiles signos vitales.

-Hibari…-

Todo estaba tan silencio, tan…sin vida.

Acercó una silla a la camilla y tomó asiento.

Lo miró, su rostro tan tranquilo, sus cabellos negros estaban alborotados y no llevaba camisa debido al constantemente cambio de vendajes.

-no te vayas, no te atrevas a dejarme solo, no puedo sin ti…-

Se permitió derrumbarse en aquel momento, le permitió escapar a esas lágrimas que se escondían tras sus ojos verdes, se desahogó mientras se hundía en su propio mar.

_-¿a dónde me llevas?-_

_-de regreso, tú no perteneces aquí, no ahora-_

Lloraba, sin consuelo alguno, no, no podía dejarlo ahora que más lo necesitaba

-no te atrevas a irte ahora prefecto idiota-

Sujeto con fuerza la mano del japonés, esperando que este despertara, pero no lo hacía.

Se dejó caer sobre el pecho del oficial en busca de un poco de amor.

-te necesito… -

Ya habían pasado tres semanas y el oficial continuaba en coma, no parecía responder a los medicamentos ni tratamientos.

-hayato…deberías ir a descansar- era su hermana, había llegado a Japón poco después del accidente

-no, no quiero-

-no seas terco, es por el bien de ambos, yo me quedare con el oficial-

-¿y si pasa algo?-

-estamos en un hospital, también hay policías por todo el edificio cuidando a su superior-

-no, me quedare aquí, quizá por la noche me vaya a la casa-

-como quieras… cuídate, iré al banco

Observo a su hermana alejarse, era pésima mintiendo, había visto el auto de aquel rubio estacionado abajo, seguramente se darían una escapada.

Levanto el brazo inerte de su amado y se recostó a su lado, buscando encontrar aquella calidez al lado de aquel cuerpo, pero nada… todo era frialdad.

Volvió a llorar

¿Cuándo despertaría?

_Contigo, yo quiero estar contigo, ¿no te das cuenta que ya no puedo vivir sin ti?_

_Quiero dormir contigo, y estar todo el tiempo así, juntos._

_Solamente quiero vivir a tu lado, bailar un nuevo vals contigo. Soñar contigo, hacerlo cada noche contigo…_

Un nuevo día comenzaba, nuevamente había dormido en aquel incomodo sofá, le dolía el cuello y la espalda, quería volver a casa, dormir de nuevo en aquella amplia cama después de hacer el amor con el japonés.

Se levantó, miro a la enfermera que revisaba los signos vitales del oficial.

"No hay cambios"

Le había informado.

Salió de aquella habitación, también abandono el hospital, aquel olor y esencia comenzaba a fastidiarle de sobre manera.

Llego hasta un pequeño restaurante, no tenía hambre, pero tenía que comer, lo sabía y se lo exigían. Resignado, pidió de desayunar y se dedicó a comer su pedido, a pesar de que este no contara con sabor alguno para el en estos momentos.

Tenía que hacerlo, no podía dejarse vencer por aquella enfermedad, él quería estar bien para cuidar de Hibari cuando este despertara.

-Hibari…-

-¡Hey Lal! ¡Tú no te puedes morir! ¿Qué va a hacer ese niño sin su madre? Kora-

-va a vivir… sabes Colonello, ese niño también tiene un padre-

-¿se lo vas a entregar a él?, ¡Jamás te visitó durante todo tu embarazo! ¿Cómo sabes que es un buen hombre o que será un buen padre?-

-¡no lo hizo porque no sabía de su existencia Colonello!...- aquel joven de ojos azules y cabellos rubios comenzaba a desesperarle- además, tu sabes cómo ocurrieron las cosas, ambos estábamos demasiado borrachos

-yo podría hacerme cargo de él Lal, Kora, - la chica en cama sonrió, ese idiota la amaba, y ella a él…

-no es correcto, su padre, es un buen hombre, es oficial…Colonello, es tan solo un bebé de un par de días de nacido, no quiero negarle a su hijo a un hombre ni a su padre a mi hijo.

-¿estas segura de que es el padre? Yo también tengo ojos azules-

La mujer se rio

-cuando lo veas, te darás de cuenta de que es su padre, es igual a el-

-está bien… pero, aunque él lo acepte, no creas que dejare de verlo, no puedo ser su padre, pero al menos puedo ser su tío, si no es un buen padre le quitare al niño Lal-

-si… si es así, puedes convertirte en su padre-

-y… ¿Cómo se llama él?

-Hibari Kyoya-

_Hoy estoy llorando, y solo quiero volver a ver esa ilusión, ese par de ojos azules. Hoy estoy tan solo, y tan solo me faltas tú, no quiero volver a esa soledad_

_Hibari, vuelve a estar conmigo, vuelve a sonreír, vuelve a este camino para vivir._

_Solo me faltas tú_


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO 13

24 DE FEBRERO

Un joven rubio lloraba, mientras veía el cuerpo inerte de aquella mujer, ¡como la había amado!

MARZO

El italiano estaba cansado, desecho, su cuerpo le dolía, aquel sofá era más incómodo de lo que pensaba.

Su camisa estaba sucia y su cabello demasiado desarreglado, necesitaba un baño.

Termino de despertar, miro a su derecha… la cama estaba vacía, se levantó de golpe ¿Dónde estaba?

-Hayato…-

El aludido volteo, en ese instante un par de labios se estamparon contra los propios, era el, Hibari…

Rodeo el cuello del japonés con sus brazos mientras le tomaba por el cabello, sentía como aquel hombre lo abrazaba por la cintura y lo acercaba a él, en busca de un mayor contacto.

Se separaron un poco, el menor observó aquel par de orbes azules, ¡cómo les había extrañado!

-¿qué día es hoy?-

-2 de marzo, estuviste un mes en coma-

Explicó el portador de hermosos ojos verdes, mientras se refugiaba en aquel pecho.

-Hibari…tengo…tengo que decirte algo…-

ABRIL

Ya había pasado un mes desde que el oficial había despertado, él estaba bien, y Hayato cada vez más gordo.

-tsk, me estoy poniendo como balón-

-no digas eso, apenas si se te empieza a notar la panza, solo son tres meses-

Pero aquellas palabras no convencían al italiano, quien se continuaba viendo en el espejo.

Hibari estaba sorprendido, jamás creyó que Mukuro estuviera tan loco como para hacer algo así, pero de cierto modo… se lo agradecía. En octubre del año pasado, había hecho que operaran al albino, y lo sometió a un tratamiento, quería prácticamente convertirlo en mujer.

El portador de ojos verdes continuaba frente al espejo, viéndose, observándose, no recordaba nada de las operaciones o el tratamiento, la mitad del tiempo que había estado con Mukuro se encontraba drogado o inconsciente, claro, cuando no estaba siendo violado por el ilusionista.

Pero, el proceso no fue concluido debido a que cierto japonés los descubrió, sin embargo… internamente… Hayato ya era una chica… y ahora esperaba un bebé del oficial.

-vamos herbívoro, hoy tienes cita con el médico-

Así que era ahí, un rubio de ojos azules bajaba de un taxi frente a una casa de dos pisos, lujosa y elegante, llevaba en un brazo un pequeño bultito mientras que en el otro una pañalera y una maleta color verde

-vaya pequeño, esta es la casa de tu padre, kora-

Tomó la maleta de rueditas y comenzó a caminar a la entrada, todo era un silencio total, era increíble que haya atravesado medio mundo para llevar a ese pequeño con su padre. Tocó, sin embargo, nadie respondió.

-bien pequeño, creo que tendremos que esperar-

Se sentó en la entrada, recargándose en la puerta y arrullando al niño entre sus brazos.

No quería dejarlo

-pequeño, si nadie llega en los próximos 30 minutos, yo seré tu padre ¿Qué dices?-

Preguntaba al infante mientras este le miraba incrédulo sin entender una sola palabra de lo que le decía.

Ya había oscurecido, llevaban ahí toda la tarde.

Estaba por tomar sus cosas y marcharse cuando un auto se estacionó en la cochera, de este bajaron dos hombres.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó el más alto, de cabellos negros, con un elegante traje.

-vaya, en verdad eres su padre, kora-

Comentó el rubio, ganándose la atención de los recién llegados

-vengo a entregarte a tu hijo, Hibari Kyoya-

El ambiente era tenso, los tres hombres se encontraban sentados en la sala de la casa, con la luz baja, y pensativos.

Todos mirando el portabebés sobre la mesa y a su pequeño pasajero.

Era igual a Hibari, sin duda alguna era su hijo.

-¿Cuándo nació?-

-el 24 de diciembre-

Eso significaba que el niño apenas tenía cuatro meses de nacido, hace unas horas que habían entrado en el mes de mayo.

El silencio fue interrumpido cuando el niño despertó y comenzó a llorar, agitando sus manitas al aire, cerrando sus ojitos y pataleando.

Nervioso, el oficia miró al rubio, no sabía qué hacer, apenas se estaba haciendo la idea de que Hayato lo haría padre, cuando llegaba un desconocido y le entregaba a su hijo de cuatro meses de edad.

El joven militar rio, sacó de la pañalera un biberón ya preparado.

-vamos hombre, cárgalo,- el oficial, indesico, aceptó, tomó con cuidado al niño y lo acunó en sus fuertes brazos, el niño, dejó de llorar, su llanto se limitó a pequeños sollozos mientras observaba al hombre que ahora lo cargaba, un completo desconocido igual a el- toma, tiene hambre- le pasó el biberón, el japonés lo agarró y comenzó a alimentar a su pequeño.

-Kyoya… es tu hijo- susurro el albino, quien, hasta el momento había permanecido callado, acariciando su poco abultado vientre

-Colonello… gracias-

Habló el oficial mientras miraba a aquel joven rubio, había viajado de España a Japón, solo para entregarle a su hijo personalmente.

-no es nada, solamente, cuida de él, y permíteme seguir cerca –

La pareja de hombres se preparaban para dormir, el menor se cambiaba mientras que el oficial permanecía sentado en la cama, mirando al pequeño entre sus brazos.

¿Por qué esa mujer nunca le dijo nada?

-debimos haber insistido en que se quedara, viajo demasiado-

-ese herbívoro es demasiado necio, tampoco iba a rogarle para que se quedara de huésped en mi casa-

-te trajo a tu hijo-

-y se lo agradezco…-

Hayato se recostó junto al nipón, ese pequeño era igual a Hibari.

-me preguntó… ¿Cómo será nuestro hijo Kyoya?-

-espero que sea igual a ti-

Se acercó a su amado, lo más que su primogénito se lo permitía y le besó.

-gracias, por ayudarme con todo esto-

El menor rio, sabía que Hibari tenía miedo, dentro de poco tendría dos hijos, ninguno de los dos habían sido planeados, no sabía qué hacer, como actuar, pero… definitivamente quería a esos niños.

-…no es nada…-

**Dos meses después**

JUNIO

Un italiano de ojos verdes caminaba por la casa, con una enorme panza y empujando una carriola.

Hibari se encontraba trabajando, él se quedaba solo con el pequeño Vladimir, primogénito del oficial, hijo también de aquella difunta teniente española.

El niño era muy activo, listo, y comía todo el día.

Por séptima ves en el día iban a la cocina a preparar un nuevo biberón y a cumplir uno de los tantos antojos de la "_futura madre_".

Mientras comía un plato de choco crispís puros, sentado en el sofá, miraba con atención a Hibari Junior quien también le observaba sonriente y atento, era tan lindo ese pequeño.

-sabes, pronto, tendrás un hermanito menor ¿quieres escucharlo?-

El niño arrojaba el biberón y agitaba sus brazos, pidiendo que le sacaran de la carriola. El albino lo cargó, y le acercó a su abultado vientre, donde sentía que su pequeño se movía.

Vladimir escuchaba los ruiditos tan graciosos que llegaban a sus oídos, mientras balbucea algo inatendible.

Sonreía y reía, después con sus enormes ojos azules, que sin duda tenían la forma de su difunta madre, miraba los verdes, con felicidad, queriéndole decir mil cosas.

-… ¿hemanito?...-

Balbuceo el niño mientras tocaba la panza del italiano.

-si… hermanito-


	14. Chapter 14

CAPITULO 14

JULIO

Se besaban apasionadamente, necesitaban aquello ¿Cuánto tiempo tenían sin hacer el amor? Por el buen estado de hayato, el doctor les había permitido que por ese mes, pudieran tener relaciones, porque entrando el séptimo mes de embarazo (agosto) las cosas se complicarían un poco.

Hibari desnudaba a su amado, observaba nuevamente aquel cuerpo con deseo, que distinto se encontraba a la última vez que había tomado al menor, bueno, solo existía una diferencia, una enorme diferencia, y era aquel pequeño que crecía en el vientre del italiano.

Quería devorarle, comerle, hacerle suyo sin parar.

Agradecía a todos los dioses habidos y por haber el que su primogénito se hubiese dormido temprano, y que ya estuviera hospedado en su propia habitación. Aunque hayato no lo dijera, se sentía avergonzado, gordo y poco atractivo en esos momentos, esta era la razón del estar tan cohibido.

El japonés recostó al extranjero sobre su cama, y se colocó encima, cuidando de no aplastar a su bebé, mientras sus labios recorrían aquel cuello, descendiendo poco a poco.

Se detuvo al llegar al abultado vientre, el cual lleno de besos y caricias en su totalidad, provocando escalofríos en el menor, pues esa zona se estaba volviendo muy sensible con el paso de los días.

Hibari preparó con cuidado y esmeró al menor, hasta que lo creyó suficiente.

Buscaron una manera cómoda para ellos y el bebé, Hayato terminó acostado boca arriba, con sus piernas lo más abiertamente posible, era claro que esta ocasión no podría arañar aquella espalda, ya que era incapaz de alcanzarla por su aumento de peso.

Poco a poco el oficial entró, experimentando nuevamente esa oleada de sensaciones, comenzó a moverse, viendo con atención el rostro del menor, que se encontraba completamente sonrojado, con sus labios un poco abiertos, por donde escapaban gemidos y uno que otro grito, además de un pequeño hilillo de saliva por el placer que en estos momentos experimentaba.

El vaivén de caderas continuo hasta que ambos hombres se corrieron dos veces aproximadamente, el mayor quería seguir, pero notaba el cansancio en el más chico, una vez, naciera su bebé, tendrían mucho tiempo para ellos dos.

Vio como el menor sonreía enormemente, mientras sus ojos verdes se iluminaban, entonces aquella pequeña boca le llamaba, tomaba las manos del japonés y la colocaba en alguna parte de su panza.

Su pequeño se estaba moviendo, se sentía con claridad.

El oficial sonrió, era maravilloso el poder sentir así a su pequeño.

Fue entonces que él también se movió en el interior de Hayato, pues aun no había salido, y se acopló al compás que bailaba su hijo.

-hi-Hibari…- gimió la tormenta

Sentía a ambos seres moverse dentro suyo, a una sincronía increíble, el japonés continuaba golpeando su próstata, excitándolo, invitándolo a tener un nuevo orgasmo, el cual no tardó en llegar, y a la ves llevó a el japonés a correrse nuevamente en su interior, era tanta la estreches del menor al terminar que él tampoco lo pudo evitar.

-te amo Kyoya…-

SEMPIEMBRE

Hibari llegaba a casa, después de una larga jornada de trabajo, últimamente tenía más de lo normal, abrió la puerta, todo era silencio…

Se dirigió a su habitación, donde sus ojos azules lograron apreciar a cierto italiano de plateados cabellos, recostado en el centro de la cama, con una enorme panza de ya 8 meses de embarazo, estaban ya en el mes de septiembre, y su hijo mayor de 9 meses dormía en su cuna, a un costado de su cama.

Ahí estaban las tres personas más importantes para Hibari, una próxima a nacer, pero… ya faltaba poco… tan poco tiempo.

Se quitó el saco, la corbata, los zapatos y calcetines, para recostarse en su cama, a espaldas del menor y hacerle compañía, tenía sueño, se limitó a dormir abrazando aquel cuerpo, acariciando esa enorme panza y pensando en… ¿cómo sería el mañana?.. ¿Qué apariencia tendría su hijo menor?

Un italiano despertaba, sentía una cálida mano en su vientre, volteo ligeramente esperando toparse con una persona que ya sabía, se trataba de él. Hibari continuaba dormido, había llegado tarde a casa el día de ayer debido al trabajo, eso y él se había dormido antes, se cansaba demasiado últimamente, los dos pequeños lo agotaban demasiado.

El pequeño en la cuna comenzó a llorar, tenía hambre.

-Hibari… despierta…- tenía que levantarlo, pues el trabajo lo esperaba, además de que ese niño exigía su desayuno.

A regañadientes y renegando, el japonés despertó de su cómodo sueño, besó a su amado y fue a darse su ducha matutina.

Al salir, vio una de las mejores imágenes, un momento que capturo en su mente, además, de que también con la cámara de su celular, su herbívoro, sentado al borde de la cama, con una enorme panza, y su pequeño azabache sentado a un costado en el centro del colchón, comiendo su papilla de zanahoria, la de papa y calabaza las odiaba.

Mientras tanto Gokudera bebía un vaso de jugo de granada Jumex, era su favorito… ese trio… terminaba en una semana con su surtida despensa.

Pero que hacer… él estaba ahí para consentirles y cuidarles.

-esto es malo, el oficial se va a enfurecer-

-¿Cómo logró escapar?-

-no se sabe…-

-Mukuro Rokudo ayer durmió en su celda, hoy no despertó en ella ¿Cómo es esto posible?-


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPITULO 15**

OCTUBRE

Nuevamente su trio de "niños" despertaban tarde, y el como ya era costumbre desde hace un par de semanas, se encontraba cocinando el desayuno para su amante, el bebé que no tardaba en nacer y para su pequeño carnívoro.

Tomó la bandeja y caminó hasta su habitación, besó aquella maraña de cabellos plateados mientras le daba un plato con hotcakes y un vaso de jugo de naranja.

-buenos días hayato-

-buenos días Hibari… ¿planeas hacer que ruede por la calle?-

-no comiences-

-mírame… estoy como un balón… un enorme balón- últimamente hayato se encontraba más sentimental de lo normal, estaba asustado, hace una semana que había entrado en los nueve meses, el bebé podría nacer en cualquier momento, apenas pisaba el 2 segundo piso, no se sentía del todo preparado.

-yo pienso, que te ves más sensual que antes-

Las mejillas del menor se incendiaron, aquellas palabras y la forma en que el japonés recorría su cuerpo semidesnudo, le avergonzaba.

Llevaba tan solo un camisón bastante flojo, que apenas le tapaba los glúteos, con sus piernas descubiertas y… no tenía ninguna prenda interior puesta, pues le había dado demasiado calor en la noche.

-¿crees que el oficial este preocupado por la situación?-

-¿tú qué piensas? Mukuro sigue libre y el joven hayato puede hacerlo padre en cualquier momento-

-…lo sé pero… es el oficial-

-y es humano, es un hombre de carne y hueso, aquel que no tenga miedos es un completo estúpido-

-no es posible que ese tal Mukuro Rokudo pueda desaparecer de tal manera-

Esa era la conversación que dos investigadores tenían en las oficinas del cuartel policiaco, esto era grave, ese hombre estaba suelto nuevamente.

Hayato estaba en peligro

**16 de octubre**

**5:00 pm**

Ayudó al italiano a subir al auto, mientras regresaba corriendo, saltando los escalones de la entrada y volvía por su hijo mayor y una pañalera que ya tenía lista en la entrada de la casa.

Sentó al pequeño Vladimir en su portabebés, lo aseguraba lo más rápido que podía, nunca se había sentido tan torpe, pero finalmente lo logró, "amarró" a su hijo y subió también al auto, miró a su costado, hayato se encontraba tranquilo, mantenía la vista en el techo mientras que encajaba las uñas en el asiento, si no fuera por ese gesto y el sudor que adornaba su frente, no creería que el momento había llegado.

Se había perdido el nacimiento de su primogénito, no ocurriría lo mismo de nuevo.

8:00 pm

El gran y temible oficial Hibari Kyoya se encontraba realizando la típica caminata de todo futuro padre… caminar en círculos miles de veces hasta casi formar una zanja en el blanco y reluciente piso del hospital, con las manos en la nuca y mirando aquellas puertas, esperando alguna noticia.

Mientras tanto un par de orbes azules le miraban divertido y confuso, siguiendo sus movimientos ¿Por qué su papi no paraba de caminar en círculos? ¿Dónde estaba ese joven de ojos verdes y su enorme panza donde dormía su hermanito? ¿Acaso ya no lo cuidaría? ¿Ya no jugaría con él porque había tirado su leche por jugar con el biberón? a pesar de que el joven le había dicho que no lo hiciera.

El pequeño de cabellos negros se puso triste ¿ese chico les había dejado por su culpa? ¿Acaso se había ido como su mami?, apenas si podía recordarla, el niño, sin poder contenerse, comenzó a llorar, haciendo pucheros, tratando de que su padre no le escuchara, mas eso no fue posible.

Apenas sollozó un poco, cuando su progenitor ya lo acurrucaba entre sus brazos.

-¿tatato? ¿hemanito?

Preguntó el infante entre balbuceos mientras trataba de calmar su llanto

-ellos están bien… ya lo veras…pronto los veremos-


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPITULO 16**

17 DE OCTUBRE

Era tan pálida, juraba que era tan blanca como la leche de su biberón en estos momentos, y tan pequeña, era más chiquita que su Tiger con el que dormía por las noches.

Miraba a esa niña, y después a su padre, quien los cargaba a ambos, uno en cada brazo mientras continuaba sentado en el sofá de la habitación, esperando que el albino despertara de la anestesia.

¿En verdad ella era su hermana?

¿La que hacia ruiditos raros dentro de la panza de Gokudera?

-¿hermanito?-

-no… es niña, es hermanita-

Le contestaba su padre

Era tan pequeña, y muy floja, desde que la vio, estaba dormida, no había despertado.

-¿domida?

-sí, está durmiendo-

-¡mucho!-

-los bebés, cuando están pequeños, duermen mucho Vladimir-

Respondía su papá

-¡jugar! ¡Despieta!

Quería jugar con esa niña, ¿acaso a ella no le gustaba jugar?

-déjala dormir, ya que despierte, podrán jugar-

El oficial pasó así un rato, con sus dos pequeños en brazos, esperando a que la "madre" de la niña despertara, nuevamente el negro de sus cabellos había triunfado y reinaba en la cabellera de la pequeña, pero esta vez, los manantiales que tenía por ojos habían sido derrotados por las grandes planicies verdes del albino.

Y después de 50 minutos, el italiano despertó.

Siendo lo primero que vio, el paisaje de fotografía que se presentaba ante el de 3 matas de cabello negro, sonrió…

Su pequeña estaba bien.

_Veía el cuerpo del chico sonrojado, con sus manos atadas a la cabecera de la cama, y con un hilillo de saliva escapando de la comisura de sus labios._

_Acaricio aquellas largas y blancas piernas y recibió un gemido como respuesta._

_El afrodisiaco ya había surtido efecto._

_Separo aquellas suaves extremidades y se acomodó entre ellas, besó ese cuello y entró de un solo movimiento, comenzó a entrar y salir una y otra vez, sin pausas, descansó o descenso de velocidad, eso no existía._

Nuevamente despertaba con aquellos recuerdos, aquella época de antaño en su vida cuando tenía al italiano en su poder, cuando cada noche esa exquisita cavidad le daba la bienvenida y le hacía pasar un buen rato.

Despertó molesto, enojado, lleno de rabia, miro por la ventana del motel, no había ningún oficial a la vista… debía tener mucho cuidado, un solo descuido y lo capturarían nuevamente, y definitivamente el pasar el resto de su vida tras una reja, encerrado entre 4 paredes no estaba entre sus planes.

Sacó su computadora portátil, y leyó el informe que le habían pasado… según el documento, Gokudera se encontraba con el oficial…

Miro unas cuantas fotografías que le habían tomado al albino, al parecer, esa droga que había estado desarrollando por tanto tiempo si funcionaba.

Gokudera estaba esperando un hijo

Su experimento de tanto tiempo había funcionado.

Debía recuperar al italiano, así como también al niño que había traído al mundo, ver que todo marchara en orden, y si ese era el caso, podría poder comercializarlo en el mercado negro.

Sin duda más de una pareja de homosexuales la comprarían, ¿Quién no desea un hijo?

Se volvería millonario.

Apagó el aparato y miró nuevamente por la ventana.

Aun no daban con su paradero

Los policías de aquel país eran tan incompetentes…

Y pensar que él se estaba hospedando a 15 minutos del cuartel, si… nadie sería tan idiota para esconderse en aquel lugar…o… tan inteligente y valiente como para atreverse a hacerlo.


	17. Chapter 17

CAPITULO 17

Principios de:

**Noviembre**

Eran tan distintos.

el pequeño siempre fue alguien muy activo, que siempre permanecía alegre, y con ese perfil de líder nato, alguien muy independiente, debía de admitir, que tales características las había obtenido de su difunta madre, pero de él había adquirido esa fuerza y carácter sobreprotector con lo que le importaba, además de lo territorial .

Mientras que la pequeña, era igual a hayato, malhumorada, berrinchuda, mimada… tímida, con miles de miedos y algo antisocial con las demás personas, pero cuando estaban solo ellos 4, era la niña más linda que pudiesen imaginar.

Eran tan distintos,… menos en el momento de hacerles la vida de cuadritos, en ello era unos expertos… lloraban por las noches, pedían comida, jugar, ver Tarzan y el rey león mil veces más…. y la bella lunada que el japonés ansiaba desde que la niña había nacido, desaparecía y no parecía llegar.

-la paternidad se veía mejor-

-Kyoya… no es mala, simplemente… complicada….-

El italiano miraba divertido a él japonés, recostado boca abajo en la cama, y sobre de este sus niños trepando en él.

Entonces el oficial observo como su pareja entraba al baño, esa bata cubriendo su dotado cuerpo.

Esa noche Hibari Kyoya tenía un claro propósito en mente, dormir a sus niños temprano y hacer el amor con Gokudera Hayato

No soportaría una noche más de abstinencia.

Así que apenas el albino salió de la ducha entro el, despertó y manos a la obra.

Jugó con sus niños en el jardín, después entraron, les dio una ducha y cuando termino, les puso sus pijamas y alimento con sus respectivas comidas.

Papilla para el niño y leche para la pequeña.

Miró a sus niños… lo apresurados que estaban por comer, lo mucho que pesaban sus ojos y lo rápido que crecían... demasiado aprisa... ¿Por qué? tenía miedo, miedo a que en algún momento esos niños se irían de su lado, tomo su cámara y les tomo una foto.

No tenía el poder para congelar el tiempo, o la memoria suficiente para recordar cada instante de su actual vida, pero al menos, contaba con una cámara fotográfica, una impresora papel y un álbum en blanco.

La niña fue la primera en terminar, la cargó y colocó en su cuna color lila, por alguna razón, la niña odiaba el rosa.

Esa matita de cabellos negros apenas terminó su biberón cayó víctima del sueño. Era tan linda.

-¡papá!- gritó el su varón mientras se abrazaba a su pierna.

-¿Qué sucede?- interrogó la nube a su niño, pero este solamente le miraba con esas profundas orbes azules. Entonces después de un rato el pequeño sonrió y le pidió los brazos. Dio un pequeño bostezo

-ya es hora de dormir pequeño carnívoro- camino al lado opuesto de la habitación e intento bajar a el pequeño en su cama, pero este se negó abrazándose a su cuello.

-… ¡no!...- le dijo el niño, eran pocas las palabras que sabía decir, pero sin embargo sabía utilizarlas muy bien.

Permaneció de pie, meneándose en su sitio como una barca en altamar bajo un sol soleado y siendo golpeada por la refrescante brisa matutina de las 7:30 am.

Fueron unos 15 minutos lo que estuvo ahí, cuarto de hora que el oficial no sintió, pero al parecer sus piernas y brazos si, busco esos ojitos azules, pero estos ya se habían ocultado bajo los parpados su portador.

Ahora sí, dejo a su primogénito en su camita, lo acobijó y se marchó rumbo a su habitación, mientras se aflojaba la corbata y dejaba su saco en el pasillo.

Si… la noche era suya… y el chico albino dentro de su habitación lo seria dentro de poco.

escuchó la puerta abrirse, pero tenía mucho sueño como para voltear, notó un peso extra a su costado, así que se orilló para dejarle espacio, pero… noto una mano en su cintura que le obligo a voltearse, y antes de tratar siquiera de comprender lo que ocurría, unos labios ajenos se posaron sobre los suyos devorándole.

-Hibari- logro decir el albino cuando la boca del oficial descendió a su cuello – los niños…-

-estas dormidos- contestó el nipón mientras colaba sus manos en territorio enemigo

-mmm...- gimió el italiano ante aquellas caricias que solamente insinuaban una cosa – mañana tienes que trabajar… -

-me tomare el día- sentencio el azabache mientras sus manos apretaban los voluptuosos músculos de su amante y con eso ponía punto final a la discusión.

En ese momento Gokudera Hayato decidió algo, a la mierda el razonamiento y se dejó llevar por los provocativos movimientos del padre de su hija.

Rápidamente el nipón le desnudo, la brisa nocturna acaricio el cuerpo del italiano, haciéndolo estremecerse y rasgar las sabanas de la cama, como ansiaba y deseaba el sentir nuevamente al oficial dentro de su cuerpo.

Espera, que no duró mucho…

Miraba a través de la ventana de su nueva casa la vivienda de enfrente.

Tan cerca… estaba tan cerca del italiano y la pequeña niña, definitivamente, los policías podían llegar a ser tan incompetentes e idiotas…

Su celular comenzó a sonar, un mensaje nuevo.

"señor Mukuro, todo está listo, ahora solo tenemos que esperar"

Bueno, en poco tiempo, tendría una linda familia.

Sentía como el japonés repartía besos por todo su cuerpo, sentía esos suaves labios mordisquear en algunas ocasiones lo que le hacía soltar gemidos de placer, llevaba demasiado tiempo ansiando aquel contacto.

Hibari, travieso, mordió el cuello del italiano a la vez que sus manos apretaban la retaguardia del menor

Hayato intento soltar un grito de placer, pero se mordió el labio, no quería despertar a los niños. Su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir el tacto frio de las manos del oficial sobre sus glúteos desnudos.

Amaba aquel cuerpo, el desnudarlo se había convertido en un ritual sagrado para el nipón, el ir quitando sus prendas una a una, mientras besaba esa blanca piel, le sorprendía lo sensible que era el chico, como su piel se erizaba cuando acariciaba esas "zonas intimidas" tan delicadas.

-Hibari…- susurro el menor cuando el nipón había terminado con su labor de desvestirlo y pasaba a comenzar a prepararle.

Los delgados dedos de pianista del italiano recorrían la ancha espalda, tratando de arrancarle la camisa a rasguños, quería admirar aquel torso bronceado que solía acogerle en las noches.

-mmm…- dejo escapar un suave gemido al sentir como uno de los dígitos del japonés se adentraba en su cuerpo, cerraba sus ojos unos momentos, en lo que se acostumbraba nuevamente a aquellas caricias internas, cuando esto ocurrió, paso a retirar los molestos levi's negros del japonés.

Le quito el cinto y lo dejo en la mesita de noche que se encontraba a su derecha, comenzó a desabrochar el botón del pantalón para después bajar el cierre, a la vez que sentía albergaba a un segundo visitante.

-Kyoya… vamos… entra ya…- pidió el albino una vez que logro quitar los molestos bóxer's de su amante y comenzaba a jugar con su hombría, recibiendo como respuesta un ronco gemido y una mordida en su cuello.

No soporto más, retiró su mano de aquel sagrado lugar y se acomodó entre las piernas del joven, madre de su hija, acaricio esas piernas que temblaban levemente por el nerviosismo que su dueño tenia, la mano del oficial acaricio el cabello plateado del joven, se agacho lentamente a sus labios comenzando un beso, a la vez que se iba adentrando nuevamente en aquellas carnes que en el pasado, él fue el primero en profanar.

continuaron mimándose mientras llevaban a sus cuerpos al extremo, tenían demasiado tiempo en abstinencia, así que soltaron todos esos sentimientos acumulados aquella noche, dejando todo lo que sentían, expresándose por medio de caricias, todo, en tan solo una noche…


	18. Chapter 18

CAPITULO 18

Principios de:

**Noviembre**

El llanto de una pequeña traspasaba las paredes de su pequeño cuarto, viajando por el pasillo hasta llegar, con fuerza, al cuarto de sus padres.

Las ondas sonoras que emitía la niña se repetían una tras otra, alcanzando los oídos de sus progenitores, os cuales apenas si percibían aquel sonido, apenas si llevaban durmiendo un par de horas, sus cuerpos aún no se recuperaban del todo, era como si ese instinto paterno estuviera desconectado momentáneamente.

La pequeña, como lo insistente y terca que era, terminó por arrojar uno de sus juguetes, lo suficientemente fuerte como para romper la lámpara que tenían.

-Kyoya… tus hijos te llaman – hablo el italiano débilmente, sin abrir sus ojos o levantarse, aquella mañana era fresca y el colchón junto con las colchas eran una opción bastante tentadora.

-mmm… ya voy, cinco minutos- respondió el japonés mientras abrazaba con mayor fuerza a el italiano entre sus brazos, captando esa fragancia y embriagándose con el calor corporal del menor.

-no creo que ella quiera esperar cinco minutos- en eso, el chico tenía razón.

-tu eres su madre… ve tu…-

-lo haría si pudiera levantarme, pero "su padre" quiso jugar durante toda la noche - ok, ese era un jaque mate, el japonés no tenía con que defenderse ante aquella certera acusación

Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a ponerse de pie mientras se ponía algo decente para cargar a la niña, cuando el insistente llanto desapareció.

Eso era raro… su hija nunca guardaba silencio a menos de que obtuviera lo que quería, algo andaba mal.

se levantó corriendo, agradeciendo enormemente el conservar sus bóxer y pantalones puestos, atravesó el pasillo con tan solo dos zancadas mientras el italiano se despertaba y buscaba algo que ponerse, no su niña nunca se callaba, algo no andaba bien.

Casi derribo la puerta al llegar a la habitación de los niños. Encontrándose con algo que no esperaba, que lo dejo petrificado en su sitio

Un par de segundos después el italiano llego hasta el, tambaleándose y con su camisa puesta.

-Kyoya los niños…- se calló al verlos… tan tranquilos, tan calmados, tan contentos y felices.

La pequeña histérica se encontraba sentada en su cuna bebiendo su biberón, mientras que a un costado de ella, sosteniéndose en los barrotes estaba el pequeño varón de pie, mirando a su hermanita tomar su jugo.

-creo… que, se levantó y le dio su biberón con jugo a la niña…- habló el japonés rompiendo el silencio – el deseo de ayudar a su hermano lo hizo ponerse de pie y caminar…-

Sin poder soportarlo más el oficial camino hasta su primogénito y lo levanto en sus brazos, abrazándolo y alzando, acariciando aquella melena negra, estaba orgulloso de ese pequeño.

-hermanita tenía hambre- se explicó el niño con su voz de infante

-lo se… lo se…-

Había marcado a su oficina, se comunicó con el segundo al mando y le dijo que se quedaría en casa esa tarde, permiso que no se le negó, debido a los inútiles intentos por encontrar al ex convicto.

Termino la llamada y observo a aquel trio.

No esto no estaba bien, aun no encontraban a Mukuro y eso aumentaba su nerviosismo. No le había hablado al albino sobre el escape de su secuestrador, no lo creía conveniente, suficiente con su histeria como para también sumar la del italiano.

Todo estaría bien, solo tenía que mantener a su familia segura mientras los policías iban tras el hombre de cabellos índigos.

Observó a su pequeño acercarse a él, con pasos cortos pero seguros, tambaleándose hacia él, hasta que lo alcanzó y se abrazó a sus piernas, tomo su manita y caminaron de regreso con el italiano que se encontraba sentado con la pequeña en el césped, era hora de comer y el albino había preparado lo necesario para un picnic en el patio.

Lo único relevante para el japonés era el proteger y disfrutar a su familia… nada más importaba.

Llego con el menor y se sentaron a comer.

-creí, que eras incapaz de caminar hayato-

El aludido se sonrojo a mas no poder ante el sarcástico comentario por parte de su amante, ¿Cómo podía hablar de eso delante de los niños?

-cállate –

El japonés sonreirá, su amado continuaba siendo tan huraño que en su vieja época de estudiantes.

Fines de:

**Noviembre**

Continuaban sin encontrarlo, eso no estaba bien, nada bien, debía de hacer algo, cada día su familia estaba en un eminente riesgo.

Miraba a un costado, lo tranquilo que el albino dormía, su pierna desnuda salía de entre las sabanas que cubrían el resto de su cuerpo, que, al igual que su extremidad, se encontraba también desnudo.

Le gustaba lo fácil que el chico podía caer dormido después de una noche de pasión, agradecía ese libro de bebés que el Cavallone le había obsequiado, ahora podía dormir a sus niños temprano y hacerle el amor a su pareja sin preocupaciones de que los infantes despertaran a media noche.

Acaricio esas hebras plateadas, tratando de averiguar con que era lo que el menor soñaba, si sería con él o no, si fuese algo lindo o devastador, se preguntaba cómo serían las cosas si no le hubiese rescatado, si hubiera perdido su pista y no se hubiese esmerado en aquel caso... ¿sería feliz? no… posiblemente no.

Si no se hubiera enamorado de ese niño en su época de escuela era bastante probable que no tuviera nada de lo que ahora tenía.

Quizá, simplemente el no sería nadie.

Los dos niños lloraban sin control, mientras observaban la horrenda imagen que se presentaba ante ellos.

Su padre, el azabache de ojos azules permanecía de rodillas a media calle, con el italiano albino entre sus brazos.

Todo era un bullicio alrededor, unos doctores cargaban a los niños, revisando que estuvieran bien, mientras que la policía trataba de alejar a la gente del lugar y otros cuantos se llevaban el cuerpo inerte del hombre de ojos bicolor.

Todo había sido tan rápido…

En tan solo una fracción de segundo el italiano se había impuesto entre la bala y el japonés, y solo 5 segundos después una segunda arma se había disparado, impactando contra el pecho del prófugo de cabellos índigos.

Dos meses, la pequeña tan solo tenía dos meses y acababa de quedar huérfana de madre.

Sus dos hijos lo estaban…

Eran tan pequeños, tan frágiles….

Y solamente le tenían al de ahora en adelante.

No podía dejarse caer, el derrumbarse no era una opción, tenía que permanecer de pie… tenía que hacerlo por ellos dos.

Él era su garantía de vida

Y ellos… eran su bote salvavidas

Su niño permanecía de pie a su costado derecho, tomándolo de la mano, con un lindo traje sastre color negro, mientras que en su brazo izquierdo cargaba a la pequeña, que lucía un hermoso vestido negro con un moño blanco que sostenía sus cabellos.

mientras que el… portaba un traje negro y corbata, permanecía de pie frente aquella fosa, observaba como uno a uno los visitantes se acercaban y dejaban caer una rosa blanca sobre el ataúd, sobre esa caja de caoba que ahora formaban los aposentos de su amado y susurraban un quedo

"lo siento"

-adiós…- susurro débilmente cuando el cofre comenzó a ser cubierto.

No lloró, no tenía la fuerza para hacerlo, permaneció de pie, abrazado a su hija y sosteniendo la mano de su hijo.

Ninguno derramo una sola lágrima, ya habían dejado fluir a muchas la tarde anterior.

Pero todos lo notaban, la enorme sombra que cubría esos 3 pares de ojos, dos huérfanos de madre y un viudo… bonito trio formaban ellos.

La gente se fue marchando, menos ellos, al final… solo quedaban… ellos…

El japonés se sentó en el césped junto con sus hijos, ahora… era padre soltero.

Miro la lápida… esa estúpida roca que se encargaba de recordarle el hecho de que nuevamente le había perdido, solo que en esta ocasión… no podría hacer nada al respecto.

Observó a su niño correr en los alrededores, no estaba feliz ni contento, eso se notaba, pero tampoco era como si se dejara vencer por la tristeza, el niño seguía adelante con pasos firmes, no en una dirección, ya que no estaba seguro del camino, pero eso no le detenía, exploraba todo…

después miro a su niña, sentadita en el césped, gateando, tampoco se detenía, no reía, pero tampoco lloraba, ellos no eran tontos, estaban conscientes de que el albino se había ido, y mientras tanto el, sentía que se hundía en un océano de tristeza y melancolía, no sabía cómo ellos podían seguir, pero tendría que encontrar la forma, sus hijos no podían hacerlo solos, y tampoco el…leyó la frase escrita en aquella lapida, eran la auténtica cita de las últimas palabras de su albino

"one year of love"

_Solamente un año de amor_

_Es mejor que una vida en soledad_

Se acercó a la lápida y dejo una flor sobre de esta.

Un tulipán rojo en medio de esas rosas blancas.

Miro a sus hijos, a ese par de melenas negras, los tomo a ambos y se marchó, tenían muchas cosas que hacer, algunos caminos que recorrer.

**Y nadie alguna vez me dijo que el amor dolería tanto**

**Y el dolor esta tan cerca del placer**

* * *

**tan tan... esto llego a su fin , gracias por leer (?)**

**PD:**

**¿review?**


End file.
